Sobi Youtubers AU
by minyunghei
Summary: Just a random Sobi as youtubers and Jungkook as Yoongi's brother complex. This is BTS fanfic with Hoseok/Yoongi (HopeGa/SoBi) as the main pairing.
1. Chapstick Challenge

**Chapstick Challange**

 **SoBi - BTS**

 **Warning (!) : Youtubers!Au, BL**

 **BECAUSE I NEED SOME BTS YOUTUBERS AU *whisper* especially sobi**

 _ **This Story Copyright © by minyunghei**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapstick Challange  
**

* * *

Hoseok tersenyum sangat lebar ketika kameranya telah menyala dan wajahnya terpampang di layar. " _Welcome to my channel!_ " serunya, Hoseok yang sedang berada di kamar terlihat was-was.

"Kalian lihat aku sedang berada di kamar, Yoongi sedang menonton di ruang tengah dan tebak apa?"

Hoseok mengangkat sebuah _paper bag_ kecil dan menggoyangkannya ke kanan dan ke kiri, senyumannya semakin melebar. "Aku membeli banyak sekali _Chapstick_!"

Hoseok berjengit kaget ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara benda terjatuh dari arah luar kamar. Dengan cepat menyembunyikan _paper bag_ tersebut di belakang punggungnya dan menegok keluar untuk mendapati Yoongi yang ternyata menjatuhkan remote, Hoseok menghela nafas lega.

Kamera yang Hoseok pegang tegah menyorot Yoongi yang sedang bermalas-malasan diatas sofa. "Kau lihat kekasihku, dia sangat pemalas." dan setelahnya Hoseok tertawa sendiri karena perkataannya.

"Jadi," Hoseok kembali memfokuskan kameranya pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku membeli ini tanpa sepengetahuan Yoongi. Aku akan melakukan _Chapstick Challange_ yang tentu saja bersama kekasihku!"

Lalu Hoseok berjalan kesudut kamar, mengambil sebuah _tripod_ sambil terus berbicara pada kamera. "Tapi kalian tahu bahwa Yoongi tidak pernah mau melakukan _Challange_ yang satu ini."

" _Fun Fact_! Yoongi sebenarnya hanya malu jika harus mengubar kemesraan bersamaku pada kalian semua." Hoseok terkekeh dan mengatur kameranya diatas _tripod_ dan melakukan beberapa pengaturan pada lensanya.

"Dan untuk kali ini aku tidak akan membuat Yoongi menolak! Jadi, silahkan menikmati muka memerah Yoongi untuk beberapa menit kedepan!"

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

Hoseok tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi. Kekasihnya sudah terduduk manis disampingnya, dengan kamera yang merekam mereka berdiri di depan. Hoseok merangkulkan lengannya pada bahu Yoongi. Sebelah tangannya mengambil _paper bag_ dari bawah kakinya dan memberikannya pada Yoongi.

"Buka saja, dan kau akan tau." Hoseok memberikan Yoongi kedipan sebelah mata dan Yoongi merasa sesuatu yang tidak mengenakan akan terjadi hari ini.

Dengan mata yang memincing tajam ke arah _paper bag_ tersebut, Yoongi membuka tas kertas itu dengan perlahan dan setelahnya matanya melebar kaget.

Hoseok terkekeh melihat reaksi Yoongi, sangat bagus. "Kita akan melakukan _Chapstick Challange_!"

"Tidak!"

Yoongi sudah melempar tas kertas itu ke atas pangkuan Hoseok, membuat sang empu yang sebelumnya tersenyum langsung menurunkan kedua sudut bibirnya. "Kenapa~ kau pasti malu harus menciumku didepan kamera, ya?"

Dan benar saja, wajah Yoongi memerah dan matanya kembali melotot menatap Hoseok, sang kekasih bodohnya tersayang. Dan si bodoh ini hanya tersenyum penuh dan senyuman itu membentuk hati yang begitu lucu. Yoongi hampir luluh, hampir.

"Tidak, aku tidak malu-"

"Bagus! Jadi kita langsung saja!"

Yoongi ingin memprotes lagi tetapi satu baris kata pun tidak keluar dari mulutnya. Dan Hoseok sudah seenaknya pergi ke laci yang berada di sudut kamar, mengambil kain hitam panjang polos dan kembali duduk disamping Yoongi. Tiba-tiba saja perasaan Yoongi tidak enak.

"Untuk apa itu?" Hoseok hanya bergumam dengan tangannya yang sibuk melipat-lipat kain itu.

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya, Hoseok memutar tubuh Yoongi agar ia memunggunginya. "Tentu saja untukmu. Untuk menutup matamu."

"Ap-" perkataan Yoongi bahkan terpotong oleh pekikkannya sendiri, Hoseok tanpa aba-aba sudah melingkarkan kain itu menutupi matanya. Mengikatnya tidak terlalu kencang dibelakang kepala Yoongi, setelahnya kembali memastikan agar Yoongi benar-benar tidak bisa melihat apa-apa.

"Uh," Yoongi mendengus sebal, dengan cara apa pun Yoongi mencoba untuk menolak tetap saja Hoseok punya caranya sendiri. "Ini terlihat sangat _kinky._ "

Hoseok tertawa kencang, tubuhnya ambruk kebelakang dan ia terbahak dengan memegang perutnya sendiri. Yoongi yang tidak bisa melihat apa-apa hanya bisa terdiam dan meniup helaian poninya, menunggu Hoseok selesai tertawa dan segera melakukan kegiatan bodoh ini.

"Astaga, Yoon. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan berbicara seperti itu." Hoseok menghapus setitik air mata yang mengenang di ekor matanya. Tangannya menggapai kembali _paper bag_ yang sebelumnya tergeletak jatuh di samping kakinya.

"Baiklah aku akan memulainya. Aku akan memakai beberapa _Chapstick_ ini dan kau tentu saja harus menebak rasa apa yang aku gunakan. Tajamkan indera pengecapanmu, Yoon. Kau hanya boleh menciumku, oke?"

Yoongi memutarkan kedua bola matanya di balik kain hitam itu, tentu saja Jung Hoseok selalu bisa mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan seperti sekarang ini.

Benar-benar menyebalkan.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok mengambil benda kecil itu dan membaca rasa yang tertara di sana. Kepalanya mengangguk dan Hoseok segera memoleskan _Chapstick_ tersebut di bibirnya beberapa kali, memastikan agar Yoongi dapat merasakannya.

"Hm, kau akan menyukainya." Hoseok menaruh kembali benda kecil itu disamping tubuhnya, ia segera menghadap Yoongi. "Ayo tebak!"

Tangan Yoongi terangkat diudara, mencari kepala Hoseok dan setelah ia menemukannya, Yoongi mendengus. "Ini benar-benar sangat bodoh, kau tidak perlu menutup mataku menggunakan kain ini."

Hoseok terkekeh, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi dan menunggu Yoongi untuk segera menciumnya. Tetapi Yoongi masih saja kesulitan mencari letak bibir Hoseok menggunakan jemarinya. Setelah menemukannya, Yoongi menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan memajukan kepalanya untuk bertemu dengan bibir HOseok yang telah menunggunya.

Hoseok tersenyum senang, membiarkan Yoongi berkali-kali mengecup bibirnya, sesekali melumatnya. Kepala Yoongi menjauh, mencoba menerka rasa apa yang berada di bibirnya. Sensasi dingin langsung menyelimuti bibirnya sendiri. " _Mint_?"

"Benar!" Hoseok berseru senang, mengambil kembali _Chapstick_ yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk diperlihatkan pada kamera. "Rasa _Mint_."

Hoseok mengelapkan bibirnya pada handuk kecil yang sebelumnya ia telah sediakan, membiarkan Yoongi berbicara pada kamera tentang keluhannya pada Hoseok dan permainan bodoh ini. Ia mengambil satu _Chapstick_ yang menarik perhatiannya dan setelahnya Hoseok membolakan matanya keetika membaca rasa yang tertara disana.

Tanpa pikir panjang Hoseok segera memoleskannya pada bibirnya, kedua alisnya menyatu. "Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal."

"Kau berusaha meracuniku, ya?" Yoongi kembali menggapai kepala Hoseok. Dan setelah mereka berhadapan, Yoongi langsung terbatuk ketika mencium sesuatu yang mengganjal.

"Hoseok! Kau gila! Baunya tidak enak!"

Hoseok hanya terkekeh dan menarik paksa kepala Yoongi untuk segera menciumnya dan membuat sang kekasih memekik tertahan di bibirnya. Maka Yoongi tidak akan lama untuk mencium Hoseok, mendorong jauh kepala Hoseok.

"Uh, rasanya benar-benar aneh." Hoseok tertawa melihat Yoongi mengelap bibirnya menggunakan punggung tangannya.

"Kau mau tau rasa apa itu?" setelah melihat Yoongi mengangguk, Hoseok menurunkan sedikit kain yang menutup mata Yoongi dan menyodorkan _Chapstick_ tersebut di hadapannya.

" _Double Chesee Burger_?! Kau gila!" Hoseok tertawa kencang, tangannya menggapai belakang kepala Yoongi dan menariknya kembali untuk memaksa Yoongi menciumnya.

Dan tentu saja Yoongi membiarkan Hoseok meringis memegangi pelipisnya yang berdenyut karena pukulan Yoongi.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Ayo kita lanjutkan."

Hoseok kembali menutup mata Yoongi, mengambil handuk kecil untuk mengelap bibirnya lagi. Hoseok menelaah setiap Chapstick yang tergeletak di atas ranjangnya, mengambil satu yang menurutnya Yoongi akan suka.

Setelah Hoseok selesai memoleskannya, Yoongi tanpa pikir panjang mempertemukan bibir mereka bersamaan. Kening Yoongi bertaut dan kepalanya menjauhi wajah Hoseok. "Apa ini?"

Hoseok tersenyum dan mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Tidak tahu, kau harus mencobanya lagi." Yoongi mendengus tetapi tetap mencium Hoseok kembali, mengecapnya dan sedikit menjilatnya.

Yoongi kembali menjauhkan wajahnya, menjilati bibirnya sendiri. " _Strawberry_?"

"Kurang tepat, sedikit lagi."

Yoongi kembali meraih kepala Hoseok. Memberikan lumatan pada bibir bawah dan atas Hoseok, setelah itu menjauhkan wajahnya agar Yoongi dapat menjilati bibirnya sendiri.

"Bahkan aku bisa merasakan ini lebih dari _Strawberry_." Yoongi tanpa sadar mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar perkataan Hoseok barusan. Ia kembali mencium Hoseok, hanya sebentar. Lalu Yoongi kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, sampai hidung mereka menempel tetapi Yoongi belum juga menciumnya. Membuat Hoseok menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap Yoongi yang ternyata tengah mengendus bibirnya.

"Hey! Kau harus menciumnya, bukan mengendusnya." Yoongi terkekeh karena ia telah tertangkap basah melakukan kecurangan. Yoongi kembali mencium kekasihnya.

Yoongi menjauhkan wajahnya, mengecap sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Hm, _Strawberry Milk_?"

"Yap! Tepat sekali!"

Yoongi mendengus. "Ini benar-benar bodoh."

Hoseok terkekeh dan dengan gemas mengusak rambut Yoongi. "Bertahanlah, ini yang terakhir."

Hoseok mengambil _Chapstick_ terakhir, yang sedari tadi ingin ia coba. Dengan segera memoleskannya pada bibirnya, berkali-kali agar Yoongi dapat dengan mudah menebaknya.

Setelah Hoseok mengetuk tangan Yoongi sebagai pertanda bahwa ia telah siap, Yoongi segera meraih kepala Hoseok dan tanpa ragu mencium bibirnya. Yoongi bergumam di dalam tautan bibir mereka. Sesekali menjauhkan wajahnya untuk menjilati bibirnya sendiri, lalu setelahnya ia akan mencium Hoseok lagi.

"Apa kau bisa menebaknya." Hoseok bertanya disela-sela ciuman mereka, Yoongi memberikan jilatan pada bibir bawah Hoseok sebelum benar-benar menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Ini sangat mudah-" Yoongi baru saja ingin menjawabnya tetapi Hoseok membungkamnya dengan ciuman tiba-tiba.

Hoseok melepaskan tautannya, membuka ikatan yang berada di belakang kepala Yoongi dan melepaskan kain itu. Membuangnya sembarangan setelahnya, dan Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menatap Hoseok. Kekasihnya kembali mendekatkan wajahnya hanya untuk menyatukan kening mereka.

"Kue kesukaanmu, _Tiramisu._ "

Hoseok tersenyum penuh. Membiarkan Yoongi terkikik geli karena Hoseok mengusakan hidung mereka bersamaan. "Benar, kau selalu benar."

.

"Jadi, jika kalian menyukai video ini, bari kami banyak _Like_ dan _Subscribe_!"

Hoseok dan Yoongi bersamaan mengancungkan kedua ibu jarinya. "Jangan lupa cek _Channel_ -ku juga! Aku dan Hobi melakukan _Q & A_ dari pertanyaan yang kalian kirim di _Twitter_ dengan #AskSobi."

Hoseok mengangguk. "Aku akan menaruh _Link_ -nya di _Description_." Yoongi bergumam terima kasih dan Hoseok membalasnya dengan kecupan di pelipis.

"Oh! Cek juga _Vlog_ Yoongi yang baru saja di _Upload_ kemarin, jika video itu mendapat 1.000.000 _Like_ , akan ada kejutan khusus! Apa itu, Yoon?"

Yoongi membiarkan Hoseok merangkulnya. " _Boyfriend VS Brother!_ Karena kemunculan Adikku, Jungkookie di _Vlog_ kemarin, kalian langsung membanjiri kolom komentarku untuk membuat video _Boyfriend VS Brother_. Dan aku tahu, kalian hanya ingin melihat wajah Adikku saja, bukan?"

Hoseok dan Yoongi tertawa setelahnya. Memang benar, kemunculan Adik Yoongi di Vlog yang ia buat kemarin membuat banyak orang yang menyuruhnya untuk membuat video bersama Adiknya dan kekasihnya. Tentu saja ada beberapa yang hanya mengharapkan wajah tampan Jungkook kembali terpampang di video Yoongi.

Hoseok mengeratkan rangkulannya pada pundak kekasihnya. Yoongi hanya membiarkannya dan menggenggam tangan Hoseok.

"Sampai bertemu di video selanjutnya!"

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _END_**

.

.

.

.

.

YASSSS! AKHIRNYA KESAMPAIAN BIKIN SOBI YOUTUBERS AU :') DAN AKHIRNYA KEMBALI BUAT FENFIK uhuk

Aku cuma selesaiin ini selama satu jam setengah -_- jadi maaf kalau kurang memuaskan and dont mind the typo guys

Aku suka banget sama Au ini kalau boleh jujur, karena emang pada dasarnya aku juga sering nontonin orang lain nge vlog atau apalah/? jadi gampang gampang susah bikinya.

Dan mungkin kedepannya aku bakal kebanyakan bikin youtubers au deh :") jangan bosen bosen deh ya

JANGAN TANYAIN AKU TENTANG FENFIK YANG BELUM DILANJUT KARENA AKU AJA GATAU MAU DILANJUT APA ENGGA :") miyaneh~

Thank you for reading. I love you all and review please?

 ** _\- minyunghei_**


	2. Boyfriend VS Brother

**Boyfriend VS Brother**

 **SoBiKook - BTS**

 **Warning (!) : BL, Youtubers!Au, Bro!KookGa**

 **AND OF COURSE SOBI IS BOYFIE BCOS I LOVE THEM AND DONT TOUCH ME IM CRYING**

 **START CALLING YOONSEOK SOBI BCOS THATS A CUTE NICKNAME MADE FROM YOONGI MOUTH**

 _ **Copyright © by minyunghei**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Boyfriend VS Brother**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi masih sibuk mengatur kameranya untuk membuat video hari ini. Setelah beberapa menit menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk acara ini, akhirnya semua sudah siap dengan senyum lega terpampang diwajahnya. Dengan hitungan satu sampai tiga yang Yoongi hitung di dalam hati, ia langsung menampakkan senyuman tercerahnya saat kamera menangkap sosok dirinya yang tengah duduk di salah satu sofa kamarnya.

" _Welcome to my channel!_ " Yoongi berseru riang, mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara.

"Hari ini, aku akan ditemani dua pemuda tampan. Kalian semua yang menginginkannya bukan? _Boyfriend VS Brother_?"

Yoongi bertanya pada kamera. menepukkan tangannya dan menggeser duduknya agar ia berada di tengah.

"Jadi, aku akan mengabulkan keinginan kalian yang selalu membanjiri kolom komentarku. Juga terimakasih pada kalian semua yang telah membuat videoku mencapai 1.000.000 _Like_!"

Lagi, Yoongi mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara sambil terkekeh. Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, kedua pemuda datang dan langsung duduk di sebelah kiri dan kanan Yoongi.

"Disebelah kananku seperti yang kalian lihat, ada Adikku, Jungkookie." Jungkook melambaikan tangannya pada kamera, mengumbar senyuman penuh diwajah tampannya.

"Ya tersenyumlah seperti itu, penonton akan menyukainya." Yoongi berujar seperti sebuah bisikan, tetapi Jungkook masih bisa mendengarnya dan ia langsung tertawa kencang. Yoongi berpikir wajah Jungkook akan membawa banyak _Views_ di videonya nanti.

"Dan tentu saja disebelah kiriku ada Jung Hoseok, kekasihku."

Berbeda dengan Jungkook, Hoseok langsung memberikan sebuah kecupan kilat pada pipi Yoongi, membuat sang empu yang yang tadinya ingin berbicara menutup kembali mulutnya dan menatap Hoseok dengan pandangan datar. Jungkook disebelahnya juga ikut menatap Hoseok, dan yang ditatap hanya tersenyum.

Dan keadaan menjadi hening sesaat.

"Aku berharap kau memotong bagian itu, _Hyung_."

.

"Oke, langsung saja kita mulai!"

Yoongi mengambil sebuah buku yang sebelumnya ia taruh dibawah kakinya. Membuka buku itu dan setelahnya menyembunyikannya di depan dada, supaya Jungkook maupun Hoseok tidak dapat melihatnya.

"Jadi, aku sudah membuat beberapa pertanyaan. Dan kalian berdua harus berebut untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang aku tanyakan. Mengerti?"

Setelah melihat keduanya mengangguk, Yoongi mengambil sebuah bel dan sebuah terompet tiup tahun baru. Memberikan bel itu pada Jungkook terlebih dahulu.

" _Hyung_ , kau mengambilnya dari sepedaku, ya?"

"Oh, diamlah Kookie. Ini untuk kepentingan acara."

Jungkook memajukan bibir bawahnya. Menekan bel itu untuk memastikan bahwa benda itu masih dapat berfungsi. Setelah itu Yoongi memberikan terompet tahun barunya itu pada Hoseok.

"Serius? Terompet jenis apa ini?" Hoseok bertanya dengan alis terangkat sebelah, menatap terompet yang berada di tangannya dengan tatapan aneh.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya, menatap kearah kamera. "Mereka berdua sama saja."

.

"Ingat, aku membuat pertanyaan yang kalian berdua pasti tahu jawabannya. Sangat mudah dan jadilah yang tercepat." Yoongi terkekeh sendiri mendengar ucapannya.

"Hobi, kau harus cepat karena Jungkook memiliki ingatan yang kuat."

Jungkook mengangguk setuju, memencet belnya berkali-kali sambil menatap Hoseok dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Jadi, kau membela siapa sebenarnya?" Yoongi tertawa mendengar pertanyaan merajuk dari Hoseok, menatap kekasihnya yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan lucu.

"Aku tidak membela siapa-siapa."

"Lalu yang menang akan mendapatkan apa?"

"Hm, apapun yang diinginkan si pemenang."

Mendengar jawaban Yoongi membuat mata Hoseok melebar dan ia segera meniup terompetnya dengan bersemangat, matanya berbinar-binar. "Aku akan memenangkan ini!"

Yoongi tertawa, Jungkook mendengus.

"Pacarmu itu mesum, _Hyung_. aku tahu apa yang dipikirannya sekarang."

.

"Bersiaplah! Pertanyaan pertama-"

Yoongi menjeda perkataannya, melirik Hoseok dan Jungkook bergantian. Menahan tawanya disaat melihat Hoseok terlihat sangat bersemangat.

"Ini sangat mudah, ulang tahunku?"

 **Ting!**

 **Trump!**

"Jungkookie!"

"9 Maret."

"Benar! Satu nilai untuk Jungkook!"

"Curang," Hoseok menerucutkan bibirnya lagi. "Kau harusnya memberikanku bel juga, jadi aku tidak perlu meniupnya."

Yoongi memutarkan bola matanya, begitu pula dengan Jungkook. Setelah beberapa detik berpikir, akhirnya Yoongi mengambil terompet itu dari tangan Hoseok dan menaruhnya dibawah.

"Kalau begitu kau bertepuk tangan saja, oke?"

Masih dengan bibir mengerucut, Hoseok mengangguk. "Baiklah, Yang Mulia."

Jungkook yang terlihat risih mendengar jawaban Hoseok. "Serius, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa kau mau dengannya, _Hyung_."

Hoseok menatap Jungkook tidak suka, lalu merangkul Yoongi kedalam pelukannya. "Cinta itu tidak butuh alasan. Benar 'kan, Yoonie~?"

"Diamlah, aku akan membacakan pertanyaan selanjutnya."

Hoseok mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jungkook tertawa kencang.

.

"Makanan kesukaanku adalah.."

 **Clap!**

 **Ting!**

"Aku! Aku lebih dulu!"

Yoongi tertawa mendengar suara Hoseok yang terdengar menantang dan bersemangat. "Jadi, jawabannya.." ia memfokuskan dirinya pada Hoseok sepenuhnya.

"Daging!"

Yoongi terdiam sesaat, mengintip kearah bukunya untuk melihat jawaban yang telah dibuatnya. Keningnya bertaut dan bibirnya sedikit mengerucut. "Hm, kurang tepat."

"Ap-"

 **Ting!**

"Aku, _Hyung_! Aku!" Jungkook menekan belnya berkali-kali, di lain sisi Hoseok masih terlihat _shock_ dengan perkataan Yoongi. Tidak mungkin ia salah jawab, apa-apaan.

"Daging _Hanwoo_!"

"Tepat sekali! Satu nilai lagi untuk Jungkookie."

Rasanya Hoseok ingin meninggalkan kamar kekasihnya ini, ingin masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk menenggelamkan dirinya di _bath tub._ Hoseok menyembunyikan wajahnya di telapak tangannya, kenapa Yoongi sangat kejam dengan dirinya?

Disampingnya Hoseok dapat mendengar Yoongi dan Jungkook yang terkekeh senang. Mengintip dari celah jarinya hanya untuk mendapati kakak beradik itu tengah melakukan _High-five_ yang membuat Hoseok mendengus.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya, menggeser duduknya agar semakin dekat dengan kekasihnya itu. "Ayolah Seok-ah, ini hanya permainan." dan lengan merangkul bahu Hoseok.

Hoseok mengangkat wajahnya lalu menoleh kesamping, ke arah Yoongi. Melihat Yoongi yang tersenyum membuat Hoseok mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum juga karenanya. Lalu dengan gerakan yang cepat, Hoseok memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Yoongi, dan sang empu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena adiknya sudah lebih dulu memprotes.

"Hoseok- _hyung_! Demi Tuhan, tahan dirimu."

.

"Oke, pertanyaan selanjutnya; jika aku marah, apa yang harus kalian lakukan?"

Untuk pertanyaan yang satu ini hanya disapa keheningan. Hoseok maupun Jungkook sepertinya terlihat kebingungan dan Yoongi hanya bisa menahan tawanya melihat wajah bingung kedua orang tersayangnya itu.

 **Clap!**

"Ya, Seok-ah?"

Hoseok terlihat tidak yakin, ia menatap Yoongi. "Uh, membelikanmu makanan?"

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya, sekarang berputar untuk menghadap Jungkook. "Kau, Jungkookie?"

"Tentu saja tidak menganggumu."

Yoongi bergumam, menatap kearah langit-langit dengan kerutan di dahinya. "Lebih spesifiknya?"

"OH!"

Yoongi dan Jungkook berjengit kaget mendengar suara Hoseok tiba-tiba. Pemuda ini tengah menepukkan tangannya berkali-kali, layaknya anjing laut yang diberi makan.

"Aku tahu! Membiarkanmu tidur dan tidak mengganggumu untuk beberapa jam, atau beberapa hari aku tidak yakin. Tapi kau pernah marah denganku dan kau mengurung dirimu dikamar, bahkan kau tidak mandi selama tiga hari karena itu. Juga jangan lupa untuk memberimu coklat yang banyak karena kau selalu berkata 'coklat tidak pernah salah' maka dengan coklat kau bisa memaafkanku."

Hoseok mengakhiri jawabannya dengan penuh percaya diri, senyuman penuh kemenangan terpampang apik diwajahnya. Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya lalu kembali mengecek jawaban yang tertulis di bukunya dengan jawaban Hoseok.

"Aku hanya menulis 'membiarkanku tidur' tapi kau menjawab dengan sangat detail. Jadi, satu nilai untuk Hoseokie!"

Sebuah pekikan senang keluar dari mulut Hoseok. Ia mengepalkan tangannya di udara, pada akhirnya menghasilkan satu nilai untuk mengejar Jungkook.

Oh, Hoseok dapat merasakan kemenangan.

.

"Hal yang selalu ingin kulakukan tetapi tidak pernah kulakukan kerena terlalu sibuk; apa itu?"

 **Clap!**

Hoseok terdiam sejenak, ia dengan cepat menepuk tangannya agar tidak di dahului oleh Jungkook. Tetapi kenyataannya ia malah terdiam menatap Yoongi yang menunggu jawabannya. Membuat kekasihnya memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Apa kau bisa menjawabnya, Seok-ah?" Yoongi bertanya karena sedari tadi Hoseok hanya terdiam dengan menatapnya. Jungkook disampingnya sudah mendengus dan mengeluh karena Hoseok sangat lamban.

"Uh- berkencan denganku ke _Lotte World_?"

Yoongi menampilkan wajah senangnya, dan Hoseok yang melihat itu tersenyum. Yoongi pernah bilang jika ia sangat ingin pergi kesana bersama Hoseok. Itu berarti jawabannya be-

"Salah!"

-nar..

Sial, Yoongi dengan segala kejahilannya.

"Jungkookie, apa kau tahu?" sekarang Yoongi memberikan perhatian penuh pada Jungkook yang terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Aku tidak yakin, _hyung_." keadaan menjadi hening ketika Jungkook kembali berpikir. Hanya ada suara Hoseok yang tengah berpura-pura menangis.

"Kau pernah bilang padaku, jika kau ingin sekali memasak untuk makan malam bersamaku. Apa itu jawabannya, _hyung_?"

Hoseok yang mendengar itu menatap Jungkook dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat. "Tidak, itu jawaban yang seratus persen salah."

"Satu nilai untuk Jungkookie!"

Hoseok memegap dengan mata membulat. Apa-apaan! Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin seorang Min Yoongi ingin memasak!

Hoseok dapat melihat kedua Kakak beradik itu tengah tertawa menatap reaksinya. Dan Hoseok baru kali ini merasa sangat terkhianati oleh Yoongi.

Adiknya itu menatap Hoseok, dan tanpa Yoongi ketahui, Jungkook tersenyum meremehkan dengan kedua alis yang naik turun ke arah Hoseok. Sialan.

.

.

.

"Jungkook menadapat tujuh jawaban benar dan Hoseok mendapat lima. Jadi, Jungkook adalah pemenangnya!"

Yoongi dan Jungkook berpelukan, sedangkan Hoseok di sampingnya hanya terdiam dan rasanya ia ingin menoyor kepala Adik kekasih tersayangnya itu.

"Hadiahnya adalah apapun yang di inginkan pemenang. Kau ingin apa, Jungkookie?"

Hoseok menghela nafasnya, menatap kosong kearah kamera. Harusnya ia yang mendapatkan hadiah itu. Seharusnya ia bisa berduaan dengan Yoongi seharian penuh tanpa gangguan Jungkook. Atau seharusnya ia dari awla memang tidak perlu menyetujui Yoongi untuk membuat video ini.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menghabiskan waktumu denganku tanpa Hoseok- _hyung_!"

"What the? Bocah sialan!"

Hoseok sudah benar-benar menoyor kepala Jungkook dengan gemas, dan korbannya hanya tertawa. Melihat Hoseok yang kesal adalah kessenangan tersendiri untuk Jungkook, apa lagi jika itu menyangkut soal Kakaknya.

Yoongi memisahkan keduanya, mengusap paha Hoseok untuk menenangkannya. "Aku tidak berkata Tidak kepada sang pemenang, Hoseokie."

Dan harusnya Hoseok tahu bahwa kedua orang ini memang bersengkokol.

Hoseok menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah, tetapi jangan membawa Yoongi pergi keluar dari rumah. Habiskan waktu kalian di dalam rumah dan aku tidak akan mengganggu."

Perkataan Hoseok lebih ditunjukkan untuk Jungkook sebenarnya. Tapi tentu saja Jungkook adalah seorang bocah pembantah.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ , bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke _Lotte World_ saja?"

" _Fuck you, brat_!"

.

.

.

"Jika kalian menyukai video ini, beri kami banyak _Like_ dan _Subscribe_!"

Yoongi menutup videonya hanya bersama Jungkook, Hoseok sudah berada di pojokan kamarnya dan merenungkan nasib buruknya.

"Aku akan membuat _Vlog_ bersama Jungkook saat kami sudah sampai di _Lotte World_."

Jungkook mengangguk setuju, bergumam ide yang bagus, _hyung_. "Dan jangan lupa beri judulnya 'Sehari tanpa Hoseokie terasa menyenangkan!'."

Hoseok yang mendengar itu segera melempar bantal yang sebelumnya ia peluk, dan mendarat dengan mulus di wajah Jungkook.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan kedua orang tersayangnya. Ia melambaikan tangannnya pada kamera, begitu pula dengan Jungkook.

"Sampai bertemu di video selanjutnya!"

.

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

.

.

.

.

I REALLY ENJOY MAKING THIS FANFIC GODAMMIT

AND I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT TOO

Thank you for reading this little masterpiece. I love you all and review please?

 _ **\- minyunghei**_


	3. Lotte World With JK!

**Vlog #2 | Lotte World With JK!**

 **SoBiKook - BTS**

 **Warning (!) : Youtubers!Au, Bro!KookGa , BL**

 **YASS BOYFIE SOBI AND BROCOM JK IS MY FAVORITE THINGS TO WRITE! PLEASE EXCUSE MY LOVE  
**

 _ **This Story Copyright © by minyunghei**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Lotte World With JK!**

* * *

" _Lotte World_!"

Yoongi mengarahkan fokus kameranya kepada Jungkook yang tengah merentangkan tangannya di udara dengan senyuman senang terpatri diwajah tampannya.

Jungkook berjalan ke arah Yoongi, mengambil kameranya agar Kakaknya bisa berbicara pada kamera itu. "Setelah menempuh jarak selama dua jam setengah, akhirnya aku dan Jungkookie berhasil sampai ke tujuan dengan selamat!"

"Benar," Jungkook berucap sama semangatnya dengan Yoongi. Tetapi kemudian ia mengarahkan fokus kameranya pada seseorang yang berdiri di samping Yoongi. "Dan aku tidak mengerti kenapa orang 'ini' bisa berakhir bersama kami."

Tentu saja orang 'ini' yang Jungkook maksud adalah Jung Hoseok.

"Tsk," Hoseok mendecak dengan kedua lengan yang bersidekap di depan dadanya. "Seharusnya ini menjadi tempat kencanku bersama Yoongi dan kau menghancurkannya."

Yoongi dan Jungkook sama-sama memutarkan bola matanya jengah. Benar-benar Jung Hoseok.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita nikmati hari ini!"

.

.

.

"Oke, kekasih Min Yoongi yang bernama Jung Hoseok, yang selalu mengaku tidak takut pada apa pun di dunia ini, tengah menangis setengah mabuk sehabis menaiki _Roller Coaster_."

Jungkook terkikik geli. Dirinya tengah sibuk merekam adegan dimana Hoseok sedang berbaring dengan paha Yoongi sebagai bantalannya, dan Yoongi sendiri sibuk mengipasi wajah pucat kekasihnya itu.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berjongkok di depan Hoseok, kamera masih setia merekam. "Tolong sepatah dua patah kata, Hoseok-ssi."

Hoseok mendengus, dengan wajah pucatnya yang semakin membuatnya menyedihkan dan Jungkook adalah orang yang paling puas tertawa di dunia ini.

"Kookie-ya," Jungkook menoleh ke arah Yoongi yang belum juga selesai mengipasi wajah Hoseok. "Tolong belikan air mineral untuk Hoseok."

Maka Jungkook berlalu pergi mendengar perintah sang Kakak. Kameranya berpindah tangan pada Yoongi dan seperti yang Adiknya lakukan, Yoongi memfokuskannya pada Hoseok.

"Aw~ _uri_ Hoseokie baik-baik saja?" Yoongi terkekeh, jemarinya menyapukan helaian poni Hoseok yang menutupi dahinya.

"Berhentilah merekamku," Hoseok merengek, menutup wajahnya menggunakan telapak tangan Yoongi. "Aku sedang tidak keren hari ini."

Yoongi bergumam dan menarik tangannya menjauh dari wajah Hoseok. Ia menggenggam kameranya menggunakan kedua tangan, merekam seisi _Lotte World_ yang ramai akan pengunjung dan mulai berceloteh tentang apa saja yang telah dinaikinya. Hoseok hanya menatap kekasihnya dengan gemas dari pangkuan Yoongi. Untunglah Hoseok bisa memaksa Yoongi untuk membuatnya ikut bersama Jungkook pergi ke sini, biarkanlah _image_ -nya harus luntur karena _Roller Coaster_ sialan itu, yang penting Yoongi sangat senang bisa mengunjungi tempat ini.

Tapi tentu tidak dengan Jungkook. Bocah sialan itu.

Panjang umurlah Jungkook, ia datang dengan kedua tangan yang membawa dua buah botol air mineral. Sedikit berlari menuju tempat duduk Yoongi dan Hoseok.

"Ini untuk Yang Mulia." Jungkook membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan sebelah tangan menyodorkan botol tersebut untuk Yoongi. Membuat Kakaknya mendengus tetapi setelah tersenyum dan mengambil botol itu.

"Terima kasih, untuk Hobi?"

Hoseok sudah dalam posisi terduduk dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk Jungkook segera memberikan air mineralnya. Tetapi tentu saja, Jungkook memang bocah sialan yang sukanya mengerjai Hoseok.

"Eh? ini punyaku. Kenapa kau tidak membelinya sendiri, _hyung_?"

"Bocah tengik sialan!"

.

.

.

"Wah! Kebetulan yang sangat bagus bisa bertemu Taehyung di sini!"

Jungkook dan Hoseok berdiam diri menatap Yoongi yang sedang heboh merekam dirinya dengan seorang pemuda yang dipanggil Taehyung itu disampingnya. Hoseok mendengus, ia tahu Taehyung salah satu _Youtubers_ terkenal yang Yoongi gemari sedari dulu, sejak Yoongi bahkan belum menjadi _Youtubers_ seperti sekarang ini. Bahkan kekasihnya itu pernah bilang jika ia ingin sekali bertemu Taehyung dan mengajaknya untuk _Collaboration_.

Sudah cukup Jungkook yang menjadi penganggunya, jangan ada lagi.

"Aku juga sering melihat _Channel_ -mu. Kau dan kekasihmu sangat menggemaskan." Yoongi terkekeh dan berucap terima kasih.

"Dari dulu aku sangat ingin bertemu dengamu, kau adalah salah satu _Youtubers_ favoritku!"

Taehyung tersenyum lebar dan menggaruk tengkuknya merasa sangat malu setelah dipuji. "Terima kasih."

Yoongi berlari menghampiri Hoseok dan menyuruhnya untuk memegang kamera sebentar, ia sibuk meronggoh saku celananya untuk mencari ponselnya. Katanya ia harus mengabadikan momen langka ini dengan mengambil beberapa foto bersama Taehyung. Jungkook dan Hoseok dengan kompak mendecak tidak suka ketika mendengarnya.

Yoongi berlari kembali pada Taehyung yang masih menunggunya, berbicara sebentar dan setelahnya Hoseok dan melihat Taehyung mengangguk setuju untuk mengambil beberapa foto bersama kekasihnya.

"Tsk, aku bahkan belum mengambil foto bersama Yoongi disini."

Jungkook mengangguk setuju, lalu ia menoleh ke arah Hoseok. "Kau kalah _start_ dengan seorang pemuda yang bahkan belum pernah Yoongi- _hyung_ temui."

Hoseok mendecak tetapi ada benarnya juga perkataan Jungkook. Ia berjengit kaget ketika menyadari Yoongi sudah berada di hadapannya dan segera mengambil kameranya kembali, dan tanpa mengatakan apa pun langsung menghampiri pemuda Taehyung itu.

Taehyung mengambil alih kamera Yoongi, mengangkatnya tinggi untuk dapat menangkap keduanya di layar. "Senang bisa bertemu dengan Kim TaehyungKim disini! Jika kalian punya waktu luang, ada baiknya berkunjung ke _Channel_ Taehyung, aku akan menaruh _Link_ -nya di _Description_! Taehyung selalu membuat video yang unik dan menarik!"

Hoseok membulatkan matanya terkejut. Apa Yoongi baru saja memberikan _Shout-out_ pada _Channel_ Taehyung? Bahkan dengan suka rela menaruh _Link_ pemuda Taehyung itu di _Description_ videonya kali ini? Oh ayolah, Hoseok sebagai kekasih Yoongi dan sebagai _Youtubers_ , belum pernah sekalipun Yoongi melakukan _Shout-out_ untuk _Channel_ -nya. Benar-benar Min Yoongi

Dan apa tadi nama _Channel_ -nya? Kim TaehyungKim? Aneh dan sangat tidak kreatif.

"Wow, _Hyung_ , kau benar-benar telah dilupakan." Hoseok mendesis mendengar komentar menusuk Jungkook.

Jungkook dapat melihat Taehyung dengan beraninya mengusak rambut sang Kakak. Hey, Yoongi sangat tidak menyukai tindakan itu. Tetapi ketika Jungkook menatap wajah Yoongi, ia harus terkejut ketika Yoongi hanya membiarkannya dan malah terlihat sangat senang.

Ini benar-benar gawat. Ini benar-benar bukan Min Yoongi yang ia kenali. Kenapa pemuda Taehyung itu berefek jelek untuk Kakaknya.

"Dan _Channel_ -mu juga sama bagus. Oh, kekasihmu juga, kalian terlihat sangat lucu dan serasi."

Hoseok tersenyum bangga dari kejauhan. Dengan sombong membusungkan dadanya dengan kedua lengan melipat di depan dada.

"Sepertinya kita harus melakukan _Collaboration,_ aku rasa akan sangat menyenangkan!"

Seketika senyuman bangga Hoseok luntur dan matanya kembali melebar. Pemuda Taehyung benar-benar mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Tidak, Yoongi harus menolaknya! Yoongi hanya boleh berkolaborasi hanya dengannya!

"Oh, tentu saja! Aku sangat ingin melakukannya denganmu dari dulu!"

Dan Hoseok harusnya tahu bahwa kekasihnya ini memang telah melupakan kehadirannya di sini. Jungkook disebelahnya menepuk bahu Hoseok.

"Kau harus menerimanya, _hyung_. Lagipula aku rasa mereka terlihat cocok."

Bolehkah Hoseok mencekik Adik kesayangan Yoongi yang satu ini?

.

.

.

Mereka tidak menaiki banyak permainan disana. Jungkook pulang duluan karena tiba-tiba saja temannya menelpon dan berkata akan membunuh Jungkook jika ia tidak kesana dan menyelesaikan tugas kelompok mereka. Hoseok dan Yoongi memutuskan untuk beristirahat pada sebuah _Coffee Shop_ dan memesan kue juga kopi.

Yoongi seperti biasa akan merekam makanan yang mereka pesan terlebih dahulu, lalu ia memfokuskannya pada Hoseok yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam dan terlihat tidak bernyawa.

"Ada apa denganmu, Hoseokie?" Yoongi menaruh kameranya pada ujung meja, memastikan bahwa dirinya dan Hoseok tertangkap layar.

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya, memakan _Tiramisu_ yang dipesannya tanpa banyak bicara. Yoongi yang melihat itu menghela nafasnya dan menahan tangan Hoseok yang kembali ingin memotong kecil kue itu.

"Apa karena Taehyung tadi?" keadaan hening dan Yoongi menganggap itu adalah; ya, ini semua karena Kim TaehyungKim itu.

Yoongi mengelus tulang pipi Hoseok dengan lembut, membuat sang empu menatapnya dan Yoongi tersenyum. "Hey, aku hanya senang bertemu dengan Taehyung, kau tahu dia itu _Youtubers_ favoritku dan-"

"Dan kau terus membicarakannya, itu membuatku kesal."

Yoongi terdiam, Hoseok menatapnya. Lama mereka dalam posisi itu dan Yoongi kembali tersenyum kecil, menggenggam kedua tangan Hoseok dengan gemas.

"Ya ampun," tangan yang saling menggenggam itu Yoongi mainkan ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Hoseokie, kau tidak perlu cemburu."

Pada akhirnya Hoseok mengerucutkan bibirnya, melepaskan sebelah tangannya dari genggaman Yoongi untuk mengambil cangkir kopinya dan meminumnya dengan sekali teguk.

"Lagi pula, yang kucintai hanya dirimu. Seharunya kau percaya padaku."

Hoseok rasanya ingin memuntahkan kopinya yang telah masuk kedalam perutnya keluar kembali.

Apa Yoongi baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat manis? Yang sangat _cheesy_?

"Woah," Hoseok mengerjapkan matanya, kembali menggenggam tangan Yoongi.

"Aku juga mencintaimu dan kuharap kau masih merekamnya. Karena aku akan mengabadikannya dan meng- _upload_ nya dengan segera."

Yoongi menoleh ke arah kameranya dan disaat melihat lampu merah itu masih menyala dan berkedip, ia mengerang dan menumpukan kepalanya di atas meja. Hoseok tertawa paling puas.

"Aku tahu kau sangat mencintaiku." dan mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan, untuk mencium pucuk kepala Yoongi.

Mendapati perlakuan seperti itu, Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya dan Hoseok langsung mempertemukan kedua belah bibir mereka tanpa basa basi. Kedua tersenyum di dalam pangutan manis itu tanpa perduli ada dimana mereka.

"Kau tidak boleh memotong bagian ini, karena ini sangat romantis."

Hoseok berkata setelah bibir mereka menjauh dan Yoongi segera memukul lengan Hoseok lumayan keras. Kekasihnya itu hanya tertawa dan mengecup gemas kedua pipi merona Yoongi.

.

"Kalau begitu sampai bertemu di _Vlog_ selanjut!"

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

.

.

.

.

.

DAN INI BERAKHIR JADI KUMPULAN CERITA SOBI YOUTUBERS AU, YASSALAM

OKE I CANT HELP MYSELF FOR WRITE THIS TWO BEAUTIFUL CREATURE. EXCUSE MY LOVE GUYS

makasih banget buat kalian yang enjoy dengan cerita absurd ini :') big love for you guys!

mungkin kalian bisa beri aku ide untuk kelanjutannya gimana. apa lanjutin vlog? atau another challenge?

Thank you for reading this beautifully absurd fanfic. I love you guys and review please?

 _ **\- minyunghei**_


	4. Dirty Dice Challenge

**Dirty Dice Challenge**

 **SoBi - BTS**

 **Warning (!) : BL, Youtubers!Au**

 **SOME HOT CHALLENGE HERE! PREPARE YOURSELF FOR THE SEXINESS lol**

 _ **This story copyright © by minyunghei**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Dirty Dice Challenge**

* * *

" _Dirty_ \- apa?"

Hoseok mencebikkan bibir bawahnya. " _Dirty Dice Challenge_ , Yoongi"

Dengan kerutan di dahi, juga perasaan yang tidak mengenakan, Yoongi menyipitkan matanya ke arah Hoseok.

"Aku punya perasaan buruk untuk Challenge yang satu ini."

Senyuman Hoseok mengembang, dan perasaan Yoongi semakin tidak bersahabat.

"Oh, kau akan menyukainya."

.

.

.

" _Welcome to my channel_!"

Hoseok bertepuk tangan, menyikut lengan Yoongi untuk ikut bertepuk tangan dan ia hanya mengikutinya saja.

"Jadi hari ini, aku dan Yoongi akan melakukan _Challenge_ lain," Hoseok berjalan menuju sudut kamarnya untuk mengambil benda yang menjadi objek permainan mereka kali ini.

Setelah Hoseok kembali duduk, Yoongi disampingnya mencoba untuk melihat benda tersebut yang berada di dalam kepalan tangan Hoseok.

"Apa itu?" Hoseok menggerakan telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri di hadapan wajah Yoongi.

"Hanya sebuah dadu, Yoongi-ya~"

Yoongi mnegerutkan dahinya, bibirnya ikut mengerut dan lebih memilih untuk tidak membalas perkataan Hoseok itu.

Hoseok terkekeh gemas dan fokusnya kembali pada kamera yang berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Kami akan melakukan _Dirty Dice Challenge_!"

Hoseok menyikut lengan Yoongi lagi untuk membuatnya bertepuk tangan, lagi-lagi Yoongi hanya menurutinya dan bertepuk tangan tiga kali.

"Peraturan permainannya sangat mudah, hanya perlu melempar dua dadu ini dan melakukan apa yang di katakan sang dadu."

Hoseok membuka kepalan tangannya dan Yoongi menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat dua buah dadu berwarna merah muda di telapak tangan Hoseok. Tidak ada bulatan hitam di sana seperti dadu pada umumnya, tetapi hanya satu kata terpampang; satu kata perintah.

Dan yang terpampang di dua dadu adalah kata ' _Blow_ ' dan ' _Chest_ '. Perasaan Yoongi semakin tidak karuan.

"Hoseok, ini sangat bodoh. Kenapa kau selalu mengajakku melakukan permainan yang sama bodohnya dengan dirimu."

Hoseok tertawa, merangkulkan sebelah lengannya pada pundak Yoongi untuk membawa kekasihnya semakin merapat. "Percaya padaku, kau akan 'menikmati'nya."

Yoongi mendecakkan mulutnya. "Hanya kau yang akan 'menikmati'nya. Lagipula kau mendapatkannya dimana?"

"Dari Namjoon," Hoseok mengedikkan kedua bahunya. "Kau tahu sendiri ia selalu menyimpan benda unik."

Yoongi menghela nafasnya. Kim Namjoon, _Youtubers_ yang juga sepupu Hoseok itu memang terbilang ekstrim karena selalu melakukan _Challenge_ yang terbilang terlalu sensual. Dan bahkan pemuda yang umurnya sama dengan Hoseok itu sangat terbuka jika menyangkut kehidupan pribadinya yang bebas.

Tapi Yoongi tidak akan mengernyitkan dahinya ketika sudah mendengar _free style rap_ andalan Namjoon.

"Oke! Kita mulai saja! Aku akan melakukannya duluan."

Hoseok mengocok dadu yang berada di antara kepalan kedua tangannya. Melemparnya di atas ranjang yang mereka duduki. Setelah melihat hasilnya, Hoseok terkekeh.

"Aku dapat _Bite Ear_." dengan kerlingan nakal yang terpancar dari mata Hoseok, Yoongi hanya dapat pasrah.

Pemuda putih pucat itu menutup matanya ketika Hoseok memajukan wajahnya. Dan Yoongi bersumpah akan meninjunya ketika Hoseok tertawa kecil melihat wajah memerah Yoongi. Hoseok memiringkan kepalanya, melakukan apa yang di katakan kedua dadu itu; menggigit telinga Yoongi dengan ringan.

Yoongi membuka matanya ketika tidak merasakan hawa Hoseok di sekitarnya.

"Giliranmu." Hoseok memberikan dadunya pada Yoongi. Dengan helaan nafas panjang, Yoongi melempar dadu tersebut.

Kerutan di dahi Yoongi terlihat. " _Blow Lips_?" Dengan nada bertanya dan kepala yang dimiringkan membuat Hoseok gemas sendiri melihat kekasih gulanya itu.

"Lakukanlah." Hoseok berkata santai. Dengan sabar menunggu Yoongi yang masih saja kurang yakin untuk melakukannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Yoongi pada akhirnya mendekatkan kembali wajahnya pada Hoseok. Menatap mata kekasihnya itu sembari meniup lembut bibir Hoseok

Hoseok tersenyum miring. Mengambil kembali dadu yang tergeletak di atas ranjang dan melemparnya dengan asal di atas sana.

"Wow, _Suck Thigh_." Hoseok tertawa kecil, dan wajah Yoongi kembali bersemu.

Hoseok menurunkan pandangannya pada celana pendek yang Yoongi kenakan sekarang, bergumam senang karena itu artinya Hoseok akan berkontak langsung dengan kulit seputih susu milik kekasihnya. Berapa beruntungnya ia.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya." tangan Yoongi sudah menahan bahu Hoseok ketika pemuda itu turun dari ranjang dan sudah bersiap melakukan tugasnya.

Hoseok membelakangi kamera, dan itu artinya hanya Yoongi yang melihat seringaian menggoda itu. Membuat Yoongi memalingkan wajahnya karena malu.

"Tapi kita harus tetap memainkannya."

Sial, Jung Hoseok dengan segala omongan menggodanya.

Hoseok mengelus paha Yoongi dengan lembut. Membuat sang empu menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan segala suara yang mungkin bisa keluar kapan saja. Dan kekasihnya itu sangat bisa memilih tempat; Hoseok memberikan hisapan pada bagian paling sensitif di daerah pahanya.

Seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, Hoseok tersenyum dan kembali memposisikan duduknya di samping Yoongi. Menoleh untuk melihat wajah Yoongi yang masih memerah dan setelahnya Hoseok tertawa.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan permainan ini." Hoseok memberikan dadunya pada Yoongi.

Yoongi mengambilnya dengan kasar dan dengusan tidak suka. Hoseok terkekeh dan menunggu Yoongi yang sedang mengocok dadunya.

" _Lick Neck._ "

Sekarang Yoongi yang tersenyum miring. Kalau Hoseok bisa membuatnya mati-matian menahan suaranya, maka Yoongi akan membalasnya.

Yoongi menarik kerah kemeja yang Hoseok kenakan. Terkekeh ketika melihat mata Hoseok yang melebar kaget atas perlakuan Yoongi. Hoseok hanya tidak menyangka bahwa kekasihnya ini sudah terlarut dalam permainan mereka.

Yoongi mengendus pada perpotongan leher Hoseok sebelum menjulurkan lidahnya keluar. Hoseok mendesis ketika Yoongi mulai menjilati lehernya, dari bawah sampai berakhir pada rahangnya.

Yoongi menjauhkan wajahnya dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan terpampang di bibirnya. Melihat raut wajah Hoseok yang terlihat tidak senang membuat Yoongi terkekeh.

"Oh, _the game is on_."

Hoseok mengambil dadunya dengan tidak sabar. Melemparnya asal dan tertawa senang ketika kata ' _Kiss Lips_ ' tertara di sana.

Maka Hoseok segera menarik wajah Yoongi mendekat. Melahap habis bibir kekasihnya dengan lumatan yang memabukkan. Yoongi yang sudah terbawa suasana dengan instingnya mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher sang kekasih. Kepala yang dimiringkan menjadi kesempatan Hoseok untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Yoongi mengeluh dan memalingkan wajahnya segera ketika asupan oksigen yang berada di dalam paru-parunya terkikis habis. Hoseok juga terengah-engah, tetapi ia tersenyum dan ibu jarinya terangkat untuk menghapus air liur yang berada di sudut bibir Yoongi

Hoseok mengelus tulang pipi Yoongi, memberikan tatapan penuh kasih sayang. "Mau melanjutkan permainan ini, atau-"

Dan Yoongi perlahan melihat tatapan itu berubah menjadi kerlingan nakal yang sangat dibencinya dan disukainya pada waktu yang sama.

"Mau melanjutkannya di atas ranjangku?"

.

.

.

Hoseok mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan tangan yang mengelus kepala bagian belakangnya. Yoongi langsung saja memukul keras di bagian itu setelah Hoseok menawarinya sesuatu yang sangat menggoda.

"Lebih baik kau tutup acara ini dan aku mau tidur."

Hoseok hanya mengangguk menuruti perkataan Yoongi. Berjalan ke arah kameranya dan Yoongi sudah bersiap untuk tidur di ranjang Hoseok.

"Kurasa sampai disini permainan kami. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan Yoongi tidur sekarang. Aku akan meminta pertanggungjawaban atas apa yang telah ia lakukan padaku."

"Kau pikir aku tidak mendengarmu?"

"Uh," Hoseok mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa di video selanjutnya."

.

.

.

.

 ** _END_**

.

.

.

.

.

OKE, AKU NGEBET MAU BIKIN DIRTY DICE CHALLENGE

Kalau kalian mau liat dadunya kaya gimana, bisa di cek di om gugel wkwk atau mungkin liat langsung youtubers yang bikin dirty dice challenge ini ;)

Thank you for reading. I love you all and review please?

 _ **\- minyunghei**_


	5. Never Have I Ever

**Never Have I Ever**

 **SoBi - BTS**

 **Warning (!) : BL, Youtubers!Au, Slight!TaeGi**

 **ARE YOU WAITING FOR THIS?**

 _ **This Story Copyright ©** **by minyunghei**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Never Have I Ever**

* * *

Hoseok terduduk di sofa apartemennya dengan menghela nafas lega. Hari ini matahari bersinar dengan sangat cerah dan membuat sekujur tubuhnya terasa panas. Belum lagi Hoseok baru saja selesai bermain futsal bersama beberapa temannya. Dan ia sedikit menyesalinya sekarang.

Ponsel yang berada di kantung celananya bergetar dua kali, menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk. Segera saja Hoseok mengambilnya dan tersenyum kecil ketika melihat nama kekasihnya terpampang indah disana.

 **Mini Yoong, today**

 **[Kau harus melihat video kolabku bersama Taehyung ^^ cepat cek _channel_ -nya sekarang!]**

Dan tentu saja setelah membacanya, senyuman Hoseok luntur. Digantikan dengan sudut bibirnya yang turun kebawah.

Oh, ia lupa bahwa kemarin Yoongi benar-benar melakukan kolaborasi bersama pemuda Taehyung itu. Parahnya, mereka melakukannya di rumah Taehyung. Dan parahnya lagi, Hoseok tidak di perbolehkan ikut bersama kekasihnya.

Katanya, " _Kalau_ _kau ikut, aku tidak yakin semuanya akan berjalan lancar._ "

Tapi harus Hoseok akui bahwa perkataan Yoongi ada benarnya. Sudah dapat ditebak bahwa ia hanya akan merecoki acara pembuatan video mereka nanti.

Hey, ini untuk jaga-jaga. Siapa tahu pemuda Taehyung itu akan melakukan tindakan diluar batas wajar. Dan kekasihnya semakin manis setelah ia mengganti warna rambutnya menjadi hitam. Maka dari itu Hoseok harus menjaganya dengan ekstra.

Setelah membalas pesan Yoongi dengan _emoticon_ sedih, Hoseok membuka aplikasi _YouTube_ di ponselnya. Jemarinya mengetik nama 'Kim TaehyungKim' pada _search_ _bar_. Sekali lagi Hoseok mendengus, nama itu masih terdengar sangat aneh dan tidak kreatif.

Video yang berjudul ' _Never Have I Ever_ ' berada pada urutan paling atas. Dilihat dari waktu _upload_ -nya dan wajah manis kekasihnya terpampang di _thumbnail_ , sudah pasti inilah video rekaman mereka kemarin.

"Oke, kita lihat apa yang mereka lakukan." setelah menghela nafas panjang, Hoseok membuka video tersebut.

"Selamat datang di _Channel_ kreatif Kim Taehyung!"

Hoseok tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika Taehyung muncul dalam layar dan melontarkan kata-kata yang membuatnya terbahak. _Channel_ kreatif katanya? Psh.

"Hari ini aku akan berkolaborasi bersama pemuda manis yang kutemui di _Lotte_ _World_."

Tawa Hoseok tergantikan dengan batuk yang tidak terkendali. Apa-apaan? Pemuda manis yang ia sebut itu sudah mempunyai kekasih kalau perlu di ingatkan.

"Dan tentu saja ia adalah Min Yoongi!"

Hoseok tersnyum gemas ketika kekasihnya muncul di layar dalam balutan _sweater_ abu-abu yang Hoseok berikan natal tahun lalu. Oh, ya ampun, kebaikan apa yang telah Hoseok lakukan sehingga ia mendapat kekasih menggemaskan seperti Min Yoongi? Tuhan pasti memberkatinya.

"Tentu kita tidak hanya akan duduk saja di sini. Aku sudah mempersiapkan permainan yang sangat menarik!"

Yoongi terlihat antusias dan Hoseok mendengus karena itu. Kenapa Yoongi tidak pernah antusias ketika Hoseok mengajaknya untuk bermain?

Ah, ia baru ingat bahwa permainannya selalu berbau mesum.

Hoseok tersadar dari lamunannya ketika melihat Taehyung memberikan Yoongi dua buah kertas berukuran sedang. Kertas di sebelah kirinya tertara bacaan ' _I Have_ ' dan di sebelah kanannya ' _I Have Never_ '. Oh, Hoseok pernah melihat _Youtubers_ lainnya memainkan permainan ini.

"Ah, aku tahu permainan ini." suara Yoongi akhirnya terdengar dan Hoseok tersenyum gemas mendengarnya.

Sekarang Taehyung mengambil ponselnya. "Aku sudah mencari pertanyaan dari berbagai sumber di internet. Beberapa bagian mungkin terdengar sedikit privasi tapi kita harus tetap menjawabnya dengan jujur."

Pelipis Hoseok berkedut di kedua sisi. Apa-apaan ini? Sudah pasti Yoongi akan menolaknya karena kekasihnya itu paling tidak suka saat seseorang menanyakan sesuatu yang berbau privasi.

Tetapi melihat Yoongi yang menganggukkan kepalanya dan mendengar suaranya yang berkata, "Akan Kuusahakan." membuat Hoseok menghela nafasnya.

"Sepertinya kau melakukan apa pun yang pemuda Taehyung itu katakan, huh." Hoseok berkomentar dan membanting tubuhnya di atas sofa. Menatap tajam ke arah Taehyung seakan Hoseok siap kapan saja menebas kepala pemuda tidak bersalah itu.

"Oke! Kita mulai saja! Pertanyaan pertama," Taehyung terlihat sibuk membaca pertanyaan yang telah dikumpulkannya.

 _"Never have I ever, ruined someone else's vacation."_

Yoongi terlihat berpikir sejenak sedangkan Taehyung langsung mengangkat kertas yang bertuliskan ' _I Have_ ' dengan senyuman penuh di wajahnya.

Yoongi mengangkat kertas ' _I Have Never_ ' lalu melirik ke arah kertas Taehyung. "Kau pernah?"

"Oh tentu saja! terkadang kau harus merecoki acara seseorang untuk kesenanganmu sendiri."

Hoseok mau pun Yoongi sama-sama memutarkan kedua bola matanya jengah. Bedanya, Hoseok menambahi dengan kata-kata "Bodoh."

" _Next question_!" Yoongi berseru dari layar kaca dengan semangat dan membuat Hoseok lagi-lagi mendengus tidak suka.

Sekarang bagian Yoongi yang memilih pertanyaan dari ponsel Taehyung. " _Never have I ever, drank soda, laughed, and had it come out my nose_."

"Ew," Taehyung memasang tampang yang menunjukkan ketidak sukaannya pada pertanyaan Yoongi, maka pemuda itu dengan segera mengangkat kertas ' _I_ _Have Never'_.

Dan Taehyung maupun Hoseok yang berada di rumah sama-sama terkejut ketika Yoongi dengan percaya diri mengangkat kertas ' _I Have_ '. Oke, kekasihnya ini sungguh tidak dapat ditebak.

"Kau pernah? Sungguh? Itu menjijikkan." Yoongi terkekeh dengan pertanyaan berganda dari Taehyung dan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja.

"Waktu aku masih kecil, sebenarnya soda itu keluar dari hidungku bukan karena tertawa, melainkan karena aku baru pertama kali meminum soda dan.. semuanya terjadi." Yoongi menyudahi ceritanya dengan kedua bahu terangkat dan Taehyung tampak tertarik dengan topik ini.

"Kau tahu, kita harus lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu berdua."

Hoseok langsung terduduk mnedengar perkataan tidak masuk akal dari Taehyung. Oh, ayolah, mereka sudah kelewatan batas. Dan Yoongi hanya mengangguk setuju tanpa mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya tengah menyiapkan ritual untuk mneyantet Taehyung.

Ditambah perkataan Taehyung, "Hari sabtu, di _Felice_ _Coffe_?" hampir membuat Hoseok membanting ponselnya untuk berlari ke rumah Taehyung dan menebas kepalanya.

" _Fuck you_ , Kim Taehyung!"

Hoseok menghela nafasnya untuk meredakan emosinya yang semakin tinggi. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandara sofa dan mencoba untuk menonton video tersebut sampai habis. Mungkin saja Taehyung akan melakukan hal yang kelewatan batas lagi.

 _"Never have I ever, kissed other Youtubers."_

Taehyung mengangkat kertas ' _I Have Never_ ' dengan segera. Menjelaskan pada kamera bahwa ia bahkan belum memberikan ciuman pertamanya pada siapa pun. Sedangkan Yoongi disebelahnya mengangkat kertas ' _I Have_ ', yang tentu saja membuat Hoseok terkejut bukan main.

" _What the hell,_ Min Yoongi?" Hoseok mengerang frustasi tetapi ia terdiam ketika Yoongi mulai menjelaskan.

"Hoseok itu _Youtubers_ juga. Jadi.. itu termasuk, bukan?"

Oh.

Pipi Hoseok langsung bersemu merah dan ia meninju udara saking gemasnya dengan jawaban Yoongi yang masuk akal. Ah, ia berharap sekarang ada Yoongi disini jadi Hoseok bisa memeluk dan menciumnya. Kekasihnya itu benar-benar membuatnya gila.

"Aw~ kalian sangat lucu." Taehyung mengomentari dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal di depan dada dan untuk pertama kalinya Hoseok tersenyum karena perkataan Taehyung.

Yoongi menggaruk pipinya yang bersemu samar dan berkata terima kasih. Ia berdehem lalu mengambil ponsel Taehyung untuk membaca pertanyaan selanjutnya.

" _Never have I ever, accidentally said 'I love you' to someone_."

Yoongi mengangkat kertas ' _I Have Never_ ' dan Hoseok tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Oh, tentu saja Yoongi hanya berbicara seperti pada dirinya, Jung Hoseok, kekasih sahnya. Tidak mungkin ke yang lain.

Sedangkan Taehyung dengan jawaban ' _I Have_ ' tidak membuat Hoseok terkejut lagi. "Aku melakukannya, hari ini." jelasnya.

"Oh, ya?" Taehyung mengangguk dan ia menggeser duduknya untuk semakin mendekat pada Yoongi. Dan perasaan Hoseok langsung memburuk.

"Aku melakukannya padamu, _I love you_ ~"

"OKE, CUKUP SAMPAI DI SITU!"

Hoseok benar-benar membanting ponselnya, ke atas sofa. Ia meremas rambutnya frustasi dengan kaki yang melangkah ke dapur. Tetapi sebelum itu ia kembali dan mengambil ponselnya. Tanpa ragu lagi menekan tombol _dislike_ pada video Taehyung.

"Ah, aku akan benar-benar menebas kepala Taehyung sialan itu." Hoseok meneguk habis air mineral yang diambilnya dengan kasar. Berusaha untuk menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu dan mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi meja makan.

"Hoseokie?"

Dan Hoseok hampir menyemburkan kembali air yang masih berada di mulutnya ketika Yoongi muncul dari arah pintu masuk dapur dengan menenteng sebuah kantung plastik berukuran besar di tangannya.

"Uhuk- sejak kapan kau di sana?"

Yoongi memutarkan bola matanya dan berjalan mendekati Hoseok, setelahnya ia menaruh kantung plastik itu di atas meja makan. Yoongi mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Hoseok. "Aku sudah dari tadi mengetuk pintunya, Jung Hoseok. Tapi kau tidak membuka pintu, jadi aku masuk saja. Lagi pula apa yang kau lakukan sampai tidak mendengarku?"

Tiba-tiba saja Hoseok mendengus dan menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada, dan Yoongi tidak bodoh. Ia tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Hoseok sampai membuatnya merajuk seperti ini. Yoongi menghela nafasnya dan menggeser duduknya untuk semakin mendekat pada Hoseok.

"Ada apa?" Yoongi bertanya dengan jemari telunjuknya yang menusuk lengan Hoseok. Tidak mendapat jawaban dari Hoseok membuat Yoongi ikut sebal juga, sampai pada akhirnya ia teringat sesuatu.

"Oh, iya! Kau sudah menonton videoku dan Taehyung?"

"Oh astaga, aku membenci video itu."

Hoseok menjawab dengan cepat dan membuat Yoongi terdiam beberapa detik sampai ia tersadar bahwa Hoseok tengah cemburu. Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Hoseok yang kekanakan. Dan Yoongi sudah menyiapkan senjata ampuh untuk membuat Hoseok memaafkannya, karena Yoongi tahu Hoseok hanya akan mendiaminya selama beberapa jam.

Yoongi mengeluarkan boks berbentuk kotak yang besar keluar dari kantung plastik yang ia bawa sebelumnya. Membukanya dan ia melirik Hoseok yang melirik dari ekor matanya ketika mencium bau _Tiramisu_ masuk kedalam indera penciumannya. Yoongi menahan tawanya dan memotong kue itu menjadi beberapa bagian, mengambil piring kecil untuk menaruh sepotong bagian untuk Hoseok.

"Aku membelinya untukmu, ini yang Jin- _hyung_ buat."

Yoongi menaruh piring tersebut ke hadapan Hoseok. "Ayolah, Hoseokie, jangan malu-malu." Yoongi masih menahan tawanya dan ketika melihat Hoseok yang menyerah dan memakan kue kesukaannya itu membuat Yoongi tersenyum.

"Jangan lagi berkolaborasi bersama Taehyung, aku membencinya." pada akhirnya Hoseok mengeluarkan suaranya.

Yoongi tersenyum dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Hoseok. "Hm, tapi aku senang bersamanya. Taehyung orang yang baik dan seru."

"Astaga, sekarang kau memujinya." Yoongi tertawa dan menjauhkan wajahnya pada bahu Hoseok untuk mencium pipi kekasihnya dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku?"

Hoseok menegok ke arah Yoongi yang tengah memeluk lengan sebelah kanannya, mnedapati kekasihnya dengan mata penuh harap itu adalah kelemahan Hoseok. Ditambah lagi dengan senyuman lucu yang terpampang di wajah manis. Bisakah Hoseok bertahan? Tentu saja tidak.

Hoseok memajukan kepalanya dan mencium Yoongi dengan lembut, membuat keduanya tersenyum.

"Sekarang bantu aku untuk menghabiskan kue ini."

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _END_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

AKHIRNYA SELESAI COLLAB SAMA KIM TAEHYUNGKIM~

ENTAH ABIS INI AKU MAU LANJUT FENFIK INI ATAU ENGGA KARENA KEHABISAN IDE UNTUK CHALLENGE DLL/?

Dan makasih untuk kalian yang enjoy dengan au satu ini :") its mean so much for me :*

And thank you for reading. I love you and review please?

 _ **\- minyunghei**_


	6. Boyfriend Tag

**Boyfriend Tag**

 **SoBi - BTS**

 **Warning (!) : BL, Youtubers!Au**

 ** _This story copyright 2017 by minyunghei_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Boyfriend Tag**

* * *

"Bukankah kita seharusnya melakukan ini? Sebagai sepasang kekasih?"

Yoongi menyipitkan matanya, menatap Hoseok yang tengah berbaring di pahanya dengan ponsel ditangan.

"Melakukan apa?"

Hoseok menaikan ponselnya, memperlihatkan pada Yoongi tontonan yang menyita perhatiannya sedari sepuluh menit lalu. Aplikasi _YouTube_ terbuka dan Hoseok sedang menonton _Channel_ (siapa pun itu, Yoongi tidak peduli) yang berjudul ' _Boyfriend Tag_ '.

Oh.

Yoongi menjambak pelan rambut Hoseok yang tengah ia mainkan. "Untuk apa melakukan itu? Terlalu _mainstream_." dan Hoseok mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kupikir kita _Soul Partner_?"

Yoongi menghela nafas kasar dan mengusak rambut Hoseok dengan kesal, tetapi lembut disaat yang bersamaan. Dan Hoseok tahu bahwa ia menang. Bukankah ia selalu menang?

"Oke, oke! Tapi kau yang siapkan peralatannya." Yoongi mendorong kepala Hoseok menjauh dari pahanya. Kekasihnya itu mengangguk semangat dan segera melesat kedalam kamar untuk bersiap.

Tambahan dari Yoongi. "Dan jangan meng _upload_ nya di _Channel_ -ku!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, sudah mulai!"

Hoseok setengah berlari menuju sofa yang Yoongi duduki untuk berada di sebelahnya, senyuman secerah matahari ia berikan pada kamera yang sudah menyala semenit yang lalu.

" _Welcome to my Channel_!"

Hoseok berseru, ponsel di tangannya hampir terlempar dari genggamannya saat lengannya dinaikkan ke udara. Yoongi disampingnya hanya menatap Hoseok dari ekor matanya, ia hanya sedang tidak bersemangat hanya untuk menengok ke samping. Sungguh.

"Setelah hampir dua tahun menjalin kasih bersama Yoongi-ku, dan selama satu tahun kami menjadi _Youtubers_ , baru kali ini kami melakukan _Boyfriend Tag_." Hoseok mengakhiri dengan tawanya.

"Dan kurasa kami harus melakukannya," sebelah lengan Hoseok melingkar di pundak Yoongi, membawa kekasihnya untuk semakin menempel disampingnya.

"Tapi Yoongi bilang, ini terlalu _mainstream_."

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya, berpura-pura tidak setuju. "Jadi, aku akan memodifikasikan _Boyfriend Tag_ kali ini, sayang~"

Kepala Yoongi mencoba menjauh ketika Hoseok mengusakkan hidungnya di pipi Yoongi. Dan pada akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Hoseok.

"Maksudmu?"

Hoseok tersenyum dan dengan gemas mencoba untuk mengusakkan hidungnya lagi di pipi Yoongi, tetapi tentu saja empunya masih mencoba menjauh.

"Kita hanya perlu menjawab beberapa pertanyaan aslinya. Dan setengahnya kita ambil dari pertanyaan #AskSobi yang belum sempat dijawab, bagaimana?"

Yoongi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. Apa pun itu, yang penting acara ini cepat selesai.

"Oke, _Good_!" Hoseok memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi Yoongi sebelum menaruh perhatiannya pada layar ponsel.

 ** _1\. Where did we meet?_**

"Uhm," Yoongi menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Dimana dia bertemu Hoseok? Astaga itu sudah dua tahun yang lalu.

Di sisi lain Hoseok menatap Yoongi dengan penuh harap, ingin membiarkan kekasihnya itu untuk menjawab. Tetapi beberapa menit kedepan Yoongi hanya menatap Hoseok dengan kedua alis terangkat, sama sekali tidak mengingatnya dan membuat Hoseok mendesah kecewa.

"Dimana kita bertemu, Hoseok-ah?"

"Kau tidak ingat? Sama sekali?"

Yoongi terdiam, Hoseok terdiam. Tetapi setelahnya tawa renyah Yoongi menggema di dalam ruangan, membuat Hoseok mengerutkan dahinya.

Yoongi tersenyum, sangat manis. " _Hadong, Hwagae Market_."

Jawaban Yoongi membuat Hoseok tersenyum haru. Ah, ternyata ia tidak boleh terlalu sering berprasangka buruk pada Yoongi tentang hubungan mereka.

"Benar sekali," lengan Hoseok kembali melingkar di bahu Yoongi. "Saat itu Yoongi seperti anak anjing yang hilang, tidak tahu arah dan hampir menangis-"

"Hey! Itu tidak benar!"

"-dan aku datang diwaktu yang tepat, menjadi pahlawan super tampan yang membantunya pulang kerumah."

Yoongi mendengus. Hoseok itu terkadang suka berlebihan, dan anehnya Yoongi tidak membenci sifat itu sama sekali. Bukankah itu yang membuat Hoseok berbeda?

 ** _2\. Where was our first date?_**

"Kupikir di _Coffee Shop_?" Yoongi menjawab dengan nada bertanya dan menatap Hoseok untuk mendapatkan jawaban yang pasti.

"Kupikir dirumahmu?" dan Hoseok juga menjawab dengan nada bertanya. Tidak menolong sama sekali.

Mereka terdiam dengan saling memandang satu sama lain. Masih belum mendapatkan jawaban yang pasti.

"Kupikir kita harus melewati pertanyaan ini."

 ** _3\. If I was collecting something, what would it be?_**

"Kumamon, apa pun yang berbau Kumamon."

"Dan Hoseok akan mengoleksi sesuatu yang aneh, seperti majalah dengan tester parfum di dalamnya."

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku akan mengoleksi aksesoris lucu untuk Mickey."

 ** _4\. What is the first thing I do in the morning?_**

Hoseok menjentikkan tangannya, menatap kamera dengan dalam. "Tentu saja tidur lagi, Yoongi hanya akan bangun jam sepuluh keatas."

Yoongi mengangguk setuju, sekarang menatap Hoseok untuk memberikan jawabannya.

"Dan Hoseok dipagi hari," jeda untuk sesaat. "Mengucapkan selamat pagi pada matahari?"

" _Really,_ Yoongi?"

 _ **5\. What's our song?**_

Hoseok dan Yoongi saling menatap satu sama lain. Tanpa banyak bicara Hoseok membuka aplikasi musik di ponselnya dan lagu yang terlalu familiar mengalun dengan indah di kamar itu.

" _Homme, I Was Able To Eat Well."_

 ** _6\. Who is more jealous? #AskSobi_**

Sakali lagi, Hoseok dan Yoongi saling menatap satu sama lain. Dan beberapa saat kemudian Hoseok menghela nafasnya dan mengalihkan atensinya pada kamera.

"Tentu saja jawabannya aku." Hoseok mengakui dan Yoongi mengangguk setuju.

"Kau harus menumbuhkan pikiran positif di otakmu mulai sekarang, Seok-ah."

 ** _7\. Who is more vocal in bed? #AskSobi_**

"Apa?"

"Kurasa biarkan masalah ini menjadi hal pribadi kami."

 ** _8\. What's our favorite time? #AskSobi_**

" _Sexy time_."

Dan sebuah bantal sofa mendarat keras di wajah Hoseok karena jawabannya. Menggantikan seringaian menggoda itu dengan ringisan.

"Waktu dimana Hoseok tidak berisik."

 ** _9\. Do we love each other? #AskSobi_**

"Apakah kita mencintai satu sama lain?"

"Tidak tahu, aku tidak tahu."

"Hm, ini sangat sulit untuk dijawab."

Keadaan menjadi hening dengan keduanya yang saling menatap satu sama lain. Tetapi setelahnya, pasangan itu tertawa terbahak dan menyatukan kedua kening mereka bersamaan.

"Tentu saja kami mencintai satu sama lain."

 ** _10\. If Yoongi and Taehyung dating, what would you do? #AskSobi_**

Hoseok bahkan tidak sadar ketika membaca pertanyaan tersebut dan membuatnya tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Dengan terbatuk ia kembali membaca pertanyaan dari _Twitter_ itu berkali-kali. Sedangkan Yoongi disebelahnya sudah menjabari hal apa saja yang akan ia lakukan bersama Taehyung jika mereka benar-benar menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Tsk, benar-benar Min Yoongi.

"Apa-apaan.." dan mata Hoseok membola ketika ia baru menyadari _username_ dari orang yang menanyakan hal bodoh itu.

 _NochuComeThru_

Tentu saja Adik kecil kekasihnya yang selalu mencari masalah dengan Hoseok.

.

.

.

.

"Jika kalian menyukai video ini, beri kami banyak _Like_ dan jangan lupa untuk _Subscribe_."

Hoseok menyudahi videonya dengan senyuman paksa dan Yoongi disebelahnya hanya mencoba menahan tawa dan mengusap pundak Hoseok.

"Seokseok-ah, Kookie hanya bercanda."

Hoseok meniup helaian poninya dan bertekad dalam hati untuk benar-benar menjambak Jungkook, dan membunuh Taehyung. Bolehkah?

"Di video selanjutnya, kalian akan menyaksikan bagaimana seorang Jung Hoseok menghabisi Jungkook."

"Hey! Kau yang kubunuh terlebih dahulu."

Hoseok mendengus dan melambaikan tangannya pada kamera.

"Sampai bertemu di video selanjutnya."

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _END_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

YEAAAY KEMBALI UPDATE CHAPIE DI SINI~

Dan aku masih hidup kok :")

Sebenernya aku rada mau gamau bikin boyfriend tag karena udah ada author ffn yang buat sobi boyfriend tag tapi aku lupa pennamenya apa duh maafkeun :"""

Tapi dengan variasi baru/? aku mencoba buat ini dan TADAAAAH~ SELESAI DENGAN SELAMAT/?

Thank you for reading. I love you all and review please?

 ** _\- minyunghei_**


	7. Prank 1

**Let's Break Up... PRANK!**

 **SoBi - BTS**

 **Warning (!) : BL, Youtubers!Au**

 _ **This story copyright**_ _ **2017 by minyunghei**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Prank #1**

* * *

Hoseok hampir saja menjatuhkan kameranya karena getaran tangannya yang gugup. Setiap sepuluh detik mata Hoseok akan kembali menatap pintu kamarnya yang terbuka sedikit, takut Yoongi sudah terbangun dan menghampirinya di dapur.

"Oke," Hoseok bernafas lega ketika dua kamera yang telah ia sembunyikan disetiap sudut dapur sudah tidak terlihat.

Kamera ketiga ada ditangan Hoseok, untuk merekam dirinya sendiri. "Hai! Selamat datang di _channel_ -ku."

"Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku membuat _prank_ , jadi aku sedikit gugup sekarang. Tetapi kita lihat saja bagaimana semuanya berjalan." Hoseok duduk di kursi meja makan, kamera ditaruh di hadapannya. Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, dan Hoseok telah selesai menyiapkan roti panggang untuk sarapan.

"Maafkan aku Yoongi, tapi aku ingin tahu seberapa besar kau mencintaiku." ia terkekeh setelahnya. "Dan aku sangat mencintaimu."

Hoseok menyembunyikan kamera ketiganya di belakang botol-botol yang berada di ujung meja, memastikan bahwa kamera tidak terlihat. Setelah semuanya sudah siap, maka Hoseok tinggal menunggu Yoongi untuk bangun.

.

.

.

Hoseok sedang memainkan ponselnya ketika ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekati dapur. Perasaan gugup itu kembali menyerangnya dan Hoseok menoleh ke kamera, berkata "Dia sudah bangun!" tanpa suara yang keluar.

Yoongi memasuki dapur, matanya masih setengah terbuka. Kekasihnya itu tengah mencoba membuka kulkas ketika Hoseok menjatuhkan ponselnya karena tangan gemetarnya. Sial, aku tidak berbakat dalam hal ini, pikirnya.

Yoongi mendudukkan dirinya disebrang Hoseok, menuangkan air dingin kedalam gelas lalu meminumnya. Hoseok mematai Yoongi, menunggunya untuk sadar bahwa dirinya telah diperhatikan sedari tadi. Dan sepertinya Hoseok melupakan satu hal, bahwa Yoongi dipagi hari lebih diam dua kali lipat dari aslinya.

Jadi sepertinya Hoseok harus mengambil tindakan terlebih dahulu, yaitu dengan berdehem lumayan kencang. Yoongi hanya membuka sedikit matanya dan menatap Hoseok, menunggu untuk kekasihnya berbicara.

"Yoongi-ya," Hoseok memulai, dan ia sangat bersyukur karena suaranya tidak bergetar. Tetapi masalahnya sekarang adalah ia sangat ingin tertawa.

Yoongi tidak menjawab, tetapi sekarang matanya terbuka penuh. Hoseok menatapnya, tatapan yang menyiratkan bahwa ia sedang serius sekarang.

"Kau tahu ini menjadi dua tahun yang menyenangkan."

Suasana menjadi hening. Hoseok tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, berusaha untuk membuat wajahnya sangat meyakinkan ucapannya.

"Kau," Yoongi akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. "Jangan berkata seperti itu."

Hoseok rasanya sangat ingin tersenyum penuh kemenangan sekarang, Yoongi telah masuk perangkapnya."Kenapa? Aku benar-benar serius dengan ucapanku."

Oke, sekarang Hoseok terdengar sedang berbohong. Tetapi tidak apa, Yoongi tidak menyadarinya.

"Kau berkata seperti itu, seperti kau ingin menyudahi semuanya."

Hoseok menghela nafasnya, membuat semuanya semakin dramatis. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku benar-benar ingin menyudahinya?"

Yoongi masih terlihat tenang, tapi Hoseok sangat yakin bahwa ia sedikit kaget dengan pernyataan Hoseok. Terbukti dari keningnya yang berkerut tidak suka.

Yoongi tertawa lirih, terdengar seperti sebuah helaan nafas. "Kau pasti bercanda." dan ketika Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya, Yoongi terlihat seperti anak anjing yang sangat menggemaskan dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

Hoseok merasa bersalah, tetapi ia tetap memainkan perannya. Hoseok berdiri, mengambil piringnya yang telah kosong untuk menaruhnya di wastafel. Sedangkan Yoongi masih terdiam di posisinya.

Hoseok sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada kamera yang tersembunyi di pojok _counter_ ketika suara Yoongi terdengar.

"Tapi kenapa?"

Dan Hoseok membeku ditempatnya. Oh, sial, ia lupa menyiapkan sebuah alasan dan sekarang matilah ia. Hoseok berusaha berpikir cepat, tidak mungkin ia bilang "Kau tidak perlu tahu alasannya." karena itu sangat klasik dan tua. Maka ia hanya mengucapkan sesuatu yang melintas kilat di kepalanya.

"Aku sudah tidak merasakan hal yang sama padamu, Yoongi-ya."

Aw, bahkan untuk Hoseok perkataannya sendiri terdengar sangat menyakitkan dan ia tidak siap untuk berbalik menatap kekasihnya yang seperti tengah menahan tangisnya. Jadi Hoseok masih berdiri membelakangi Yoongi di depan _counter_ dapur.

Setelah tidak ada jawaban dari Yoongi, Hoseok memilih untuk mengecek keadaannya dan berbalik. Yoongi masih di posisinya, kedua tangannya mengepal di atas pangkuannya dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Hoseok mengusap belakang lehernya, ia jadi merasa seperti orang jahat sekarang.

"Aku akan mengemasi barangku dan pergi sekarang. Maafkan aku."

Hoseok sudah berjalan untuk meninggalkan dapur ketika kedua tangan pucat melingkar di perutnya. Oh tidak, Yoongi memeluknya dan Hoseok sangat ingin menangis bahagia sekarang.

"Jangan pergi," dan Hoseok mendengar suara Yoongi yang terdengar pecah. Apa kekasihnya ini benar-benar menangis? "Apa yang telah kulakukan? Apa aku membuat kesalahan?"

Hoseok menggigit bibirnya. Tidak, tidak, Yoongi-ku jangan menangis. "Kau tidak melakukan apa-apa, Yoongi-ya." Hoseok melepaskan lingkaran tangan Yoongi dengan penuh penyesalan. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan Yoongi.

Ketika melihat Hoseok yang sekarang tengah menghadapnya, Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya. Dan oh, astaga, Yoongi benar-benar menangis! Hoseok ingin menampar dirinya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku," ucapannya terputus karena sesegukannya dan Yoongi menghapus kasar air matanya. "Maaf karena aku tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia."

Oke, sudah cukup! Hoseok tidak bisa menahannya.

Pada akhirnya Hoseok memeluk Yoongi sangat erat. Dan Yoongi yang dipeluk hanya berpikir ini adalah pelukan mereka untuk terakhir kalinya, jadi ia menyembunyi kepalanya di dada Hoseok dan membiarkan dirinya menangis.

"Maafkan aku," sekarang Hoseok yang berbicara, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Yoongi.

" _It's a prank_."

Dan berbisik dengan sialannya.

Yoongi membutuhkan sekitar satu menit untuk mresapi perkataan Hoseok. Dan ketika ia tersadar, tangannya dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan meninju dada Hoseok.

"Aw! Yoongi!"

"DASAR BRENGSEK! KAU PIKIR INI LUCU?!"

Sambil mengelus dadanya, Hoseok terkekeh. Tangan menggapai untuk memeluk Yoongi kembali tetapi kekasihnya menepis tangannya dan memberikan pandangan mematikan.

"Maafkan aku, Yoongi-ya~" ia tertawa, membuat Yoongi mendengus dan semakin menghindar dari Hoseok yang masih saja berusaha untuk memeluknya.

"Menjauh, idiot! Kau membuat menangis!" Hoseok masih sempat saja mengambil kamera yang berada di meja makan dan merekam Yoongi yang tentu saja menghindar.

"Sayang~" Hoseok merengek, bibirnya mengerucut sambil mengekori Yoongi yang berjalan menuju kamar mereka. "Sekarang aku tahu seberapa besar cintamu padaku."

"Aku akan membantu mengemasi barangmu dan silahkan keluar dari sini secepatnya."

Hoseok tertawa, Yoongi-ya yang sedang marah dengan wajah habis menangisnya benar-benar menggemaskan. Hoseok jadi semakin mencintai kekasihnya ini.

"Min Yoongi-ku, aku sangat mencintaimu. Maaf jika aku sudah keterlaluan."

Yoongi berhenti di daun pintu, tangan memegang kenop dengan erat. Ia berbalik untuk menatap Hoseok yang masih memegang kamera sambil tersenyum.

Hoseok mengira Yoongi akan kembali kedalam pelukannya. Tetapi yang ia dapatkan adalah Yoongi yang membanting pintu, meninggalkan Hoseok diluar kamar dengan mata yang membola kaget.

"AKU AKAN MEMBERITAHU JUNGKOOK SEMUANYA DAN KAU AKAN MATI DITANGANNYA BESOK.. TIDAK! BAHKAN SEJAM LAGI!"

"Apa?! Yoongi, kenapa kau kejam sekali?!"

"ITU SEMUA SALAHMU BODOH! JANGAN MENGGANGGUKU!"

Dan Hoseok bisa apa jika Yoongi sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya. Jadi ia menghela nafas, mengarahkan kamera pada wajahnya.

"Sepertinya Yoongi benar-benar marah padaku." Hoseok tertawa, sebelah tangannya terus mengetuk pintu kamar mereka.

"Dan ya, aku harus menjinakkan kekasihku dulu. Jadi jika kalian ingin melihat lebih banyak _prank_ , _like_ serta _comment_ video ini dan jangan lupa _subscribe_ _channel_ -ku dan juga _channel_ Yoongi!"

Hoseok menempelkan telinganya di pintu, dan matanya melebar ketika ia emndengar Yoongi tengah menelpon seseorang. Oh, ia benar-benar mati sekarang.

"Dan mungkin aku akan mati sejam lagi."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **THE END**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Waaa selesai juga akhirnya hahaha

Ini pertama kalinya aku buat fenfik bertemakan prank di youtube gini, dan tidak sesulit yang aku pikirkan hahaha

More prank? Give me suggestion!

Thank you for reading. I love you all and review please?

 _ **\- minyunghei**_


	8. Prank 2

**Cheating Prank (On Brother)**

 **SoBi - BTS**

 **Warning (!) : BL, Youtubers!Au**

 _ **This Story Copyright © 2017 by minyunghei**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Prank #2**

* * *

"Kau yakin ini akan berhasil?"

Hoseok yang baru saja mendudukkan dirinya disamping Yoongi dibuat menoleh dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Yoongi terlihat sangat gugup dan tidak yakin, maka Hoseok tersenyum penuh percaya diri dan mengelus pundak kekasihnya untuk membuatnya tenang.

"Kau tahu semuanya akan berhasil jika kita meyakinkan." setelahnya Hoseok terkekeh, ia berdiri kembali untuk menaruh kamera kedua di samping televisi, sebisanya membuat kamera itu tidak terlihat.

Yoongi mengangguk, benar kata Hoseok. Yang menjadi masalahnya disini adalah Yoongi benar-benar tidak bisa berakting atau apalah. Dan sekarang ia harus melakukannya, pada adiknya sendiri. Matilah ia.

Yoongi hanya memperhatikan Hoseok yang sekarang menyembunyikan kamera ketiga di sudut ruangan dengan tripod, menaruh payung didepannya agar tidak terlihat. Sampai ketika ia tersadar dan menepuk keningnya.

"Aku lupa memberitahu Kihyun!"

.

.

.

.

"Sudah siap semua?" Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya, mengetik seseuatu pada ponselnya.

"Jungkook akan kemari limabelas menit lagi." mendengar konfrimasi dari Yoongi membuat Hoseok tersenyum semangat, ia mematai setiap sudut ruang tengah, dimana ia menjadikan ruangan ini untuk tempat kejadian.

Hoseok menarik Yoongi untuk berjalan mendekati kamera yang Hoseok sembunyikan disamping televisi.

"Halo, selamat datang di _Channel_ Yoongi." Hoseok terkekeh lalu menatap Yoongi yang hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Hari ini kami berdua akan mengerjai Jungkook. Setelah aku sukses dengan mengerjai Yoongi, aku berpikir kenapa tidak sekalian mengerjai adiknya?"

Yoongi mendengus, menoyor kepala Hoseok setelahnya. "Kau memang benar-benar menyebalkan."

Bibir Hoseok mengerucut, menggeser kesamping untuk menyenggolkan bahu Yoongi dengan miliknya. "Tapi kau juga setuju untuk melakukan ini. Dan tambahannya, ini semua idemu, skenariomu. Aku benar-benar tidak ada campur tangan sama sekali."

Yoongi jadi terdiam, karena memang semua yang Hoseok katakan benar. Ia sendiri yang mengusuli semua ini, Yoongi tidak mau berbohong bahwa ia juga sangat antusias untuk mengerjai adiknya sendiri.

"Jika kalian bertanya apa yang akan kita lakukan pada Jungkook," Hoseok mulai menjelaskan tetapi ia kembali menyenggol bahu Yoongi, ingin kekasihnya yang menjelaskan.

"Aku sudah bekerjasama dengan Kihyun, temanku, untuk mengirimiku pesan yang sedikit ambigu. Kau tahu? Aku juga mengganti namanya dengan emotikon hati-"

"Apa?!"

"-untuk semakin menguatkan bukti bahwa aku 'berselingkuh'. Dan nanti aku akan meminta Jungkook mengambil ponselku, yang tentu saja pasti dicek oleh adikku tersayang itu. Dan yah, kurasa kita lihat saja bagaimana kelanjutannya."

"Kau tidak perlu mengganti namanya dengan emotikon hati."

"Hoseok."

"Oke, oke! ini hanya skenario."

.

.

.

"Kenapa anak itu lama sekali?" Yoongi mengeluh, matanya menatap jam dinding dan mendecak setelahnya. Jungkook sudah telat tiga menit.

Hoseok yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi ikut duduk di sofa ruang tengah bersama Yoongi. Merentangkan sebelah lengannya untuk merangkul bahu kekasihnya. "Sabarlah, mungkin Jungkook sedang membeli sesuatu."

Yoongi mengangguk dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Hoseok. Menunggu Jungkook tidak terlalu memakan banyak waktu, nyatanya Jungkook sudah mengetuk pintu apartemen mereka sedetik setelahnya.

Yoongi yang mendengar itu berjengit kaget, seketika tubuhnya bercucuran keringat dingin mengingat ia harus memulai perannya ketika Jungkook masuk kedalam. Hoseok yang membukakan pintu, dan Yoongi hanya menunggu diruang tengah.

"Yoongi- _hyung_! Aku sangat membencinya, kenapa kau masih bertahan dengannya?"

Yah, Jungkook selalu datang dengan keluhannya tentang Yoongi yang memacari Hoseok yang menurutnya sangat tidak masuk akal. Adiknya ini kadang suka berlebihan.

Yoongi terkekeh dan ketika Jungkook merentangkan kedua lengannya, Yoongi tidak menolak untuk masuk kedalam pelukannya. Rasa-rasanya sudah terhitung seminggu lebih ia tidak bertemu dengan adik kesayangannya ini. Yoongi sangat merindukannya.

"Bocah sialan, kalau bukan Yoongi yang mengundangmu kesini, aku akan menendangmu."

"Tidak mungkin, Yoongi- _hyung_ akan menendangmu lebih dulu."

"Bagaimana kalau aku menendang kalian berdua?"

Keduanya terdiam, dan Yoongi tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sewaktu-waktu kedua orang ini memang harus dipisahkan.

"Oh, iya!" Jungkook berseru tiba-tiba, menaikan lengannya untuk memperlihatkan sebuah kantung plastik yang dibawa bersamanya. "Tebak siapa yang membawa _pizza_ ~"

Melihat kesempatan itu, Hoseok melirik Yoongi. Dalam diam berbicara dari hati ke hati dan setelahnya Yoongi mengangguk, seakan mengerti pembicaraan tanpa kata antaranya dan Hoseok.

"Biar aku yang potong." Hoseok mulai melancarkan aksinya, ia berjalan ringan kearah dapur dan meninggalkan Jungkook bersama Yoongi diruang tengah.

Setelah ditinggal Hoseok, Jungkook duduk disamping kakaknya. Sedangkan Yoongi mengetukkan jemarinya diatas pangkuannya, kelaukan ketika ia gugup. Tetapi Jungkook tidak menyadarinya dan hanya memusatkan perhatiannya pada televisi yang menyala.

Ketika suara ponsel Yoongi berbunyi, menandakan ada pesan, ia hampir terjungkal dari tempatnya. Oke, sudah waktunya.

"Kook-ah, bisa kau ambilkan ponselku?" Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya, enggan untuk meninggalkan posisinya. Tetapi setelah beberapa detik ia akhirnya mengambil ponsel Yoongi yang berada di meja dekat Jungkook duduk.

Ponsel Yoongi masih menyala, dan Jungkook menautkan keningnya ketika ia melihat seseorang mengirimi kakaknya pesan. Tidak ada nama, hanya ada emotikon hati yang benar-benar membuat Jungkook semakin kebingungan. Seingkatnya Yoongi hanya memberikan nama 'Hobi' untuk kontak Hoseok. Yoongi bukan tipe yang memakai emotikon hati merah, ungu, atau biru disamping nama kontak seseorang, bahkan kekasihnya sendiri.

Dan melihat Yoongi yang bilang ingin ke kamar mandi menjadi kesempatan Jungkook untuk memeriksa siapa gerangan yang mengirim pesan pada kakaknya.

Dan diam-diam juga Yoongi berusaha mati-matian menahan tawanya.

 **Today, 18:06**

 **[Yoongs~ Aku merindukanmu :( Sudah dua hari kau tidak datang kesini dan memberikanku ciuman]**

Jungkook terbatuk membacanya. Matanya melebar dan ia membacanya berulang kali, merasa sangat geli dengan setiap deretan kata yang diketik si pengirim.

Rasa penasarannya semakin meningkat, Jungkook membaca beberapa pembicaraan si pengirim dengan kakaknya.

 **Yesterday, 13:29**

 **[Aku tidak bisa menemui hari ini, Hobi tidak membiarkanku keluar.]**

Sekarang Jungkook tersedak. Ini Yoongi yang mengirimnya, kakaknya! Dan apa ini? Yoongi ingin menemui pria ini diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Hoseok?

 **Yesterday, 13:30**

 **[Oh ayolah. Bilang pada kekasihmu kau ingin bertemu teman lama. Aku sudah sangat merindukanmu]**

Sialan, sialan! Orang ini benar-benar mempengaruhi Yoongi yang tidak-tidak.

 **Yesterday, 13:37**

 **[Oke, aku akan kerumahmu. Aku juga merindukanmu.]**

Oke, sudah cukup. Jungkook tidak bisa membaca lebih banyak lagi. Sekarang yang dapat ia simpulkan adalah, Kakaknya, Min Yoongi berselingkuh.

Berselingkuh.

Astaga, ini benar-benar kasus yang berat. Jungkook menghempaskan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa. Ponsel Yoongi masih di genggamannya dan ia menunggu sang empu segera kembali untuk menjelaskan semua yang ia baca barusan.

"Kenapa Hobi lama sekali di dapur?"

Ah, panjang umur. Yoongi datang masih membenarkan letak celananya. Dan setelah ia duduk, Jungkook tanpa basa basi memberikan ponselnya kepada Yoongi.

" _Hyung_ , apa yang kau lakukan selama ini?"

Yoongi tertegun, Jungkook sudah membacanya dan artinya akting Yoongi harus dimulai sekarang juga. Masih dengan raut wajah yang dibuat bingung, Yoongi bertanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Jungkook menghela nafasnya, tangannya terangkat untuk mengusak rambutnya sendiri dengan gerakan abstrak.

" _Hyung_ ," suara Jungkook terdengar sangat serius, Yoongi ingin tertawa. "Kau berselingkuh dari Hoseok- _hyung_?"

Seperti yang telah direncanakan, Hoseok datang menuju tempat kejadian ketika Jungkook berbicara seperti itu. Ditangannya masih ada boks _pizza_ dan tangan lainnya membawa sebuah toples cemilan. Jungkook yang menyadari keberadaan Hoseok segera menatap Yoongi dengan sebelah alis terangkat, menunggu kakaknya untuk menjelaskan.

"Hey, ada apa ini? Kenapa suasananya sangat menegangkan?" Hoseok memainkan perannya dengan baik. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa tunggal sebrangan dengan kedua kakak beradik itu.

Yoongi juga berusaha memainkan perannya, ia terlihat gugup dan menatap Jungkook dengan mata yang membola. Berpura-pura kaget karena Jungkook mengetahui rahasianya. Ia menatap Hoseok dan Jungkook bergantian, dan pandangannya terhenti pada adiknya.

"Kumohon kau berkata yang sejujurnya sekarang, _hyung_." Jungkook semakin mendesak, dan Yoongi diam-diam merangkai kata-kata yang akan ia sampaikan.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya, ia tidak ingin menatap Hoseok atau hancurlah ia dengan tawa. "Seperti yang sudah kau lihat, Kook-ah. Aku memang melakukannya."

Keadaan menjadi hening. Jungkook tidak terlihat kaget sama sekali, tetapi ada rasa kekecewaan dalam maniknya ketika ia menatap Yoongi.

"Tunggu dulu, hanya aku yang tidak mengerti apa-apa disini?" Hoseok membuka suara, menarik perhatian Jungkook pada kekasih kakaknya.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ berselingkuh."

Hoseok mengerutkan keningnya, ia menatap Yoongi yang masih saja tidak mau menatapnya balik. Dan Hoseok menatap Jungkook lagi, rasanya ia ingin tertawa kencang ketika melihat Jungkook benar-benar masuk kedalam perangkap mereka.

"Benarkah itu, Yoongi-ya?" butuh waktu beberapa puluh detik untuk Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya.

Jungkook berdiri, tangannya masih saja mengusak frustasi rambutnya sendiri. Ketika Jungkook tidak menatap keduanya, Hoseok dan Yoongi saling melempar senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Aku tidak percaya ini," Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Yoongi kembali.

"Aku tidak percaya kau orang yang seperti ini, _hyung_. Mungkin kau mengira aku membenci Hoseok- _hyung_ , itu tidak benar. Kau menjalin hubungan selama dua tahun dan ini yang kau lakukan pada Hoseok- _hyung_? Berselingkuh?"

Untuk sesaat Hoseok tertegun mendengarnya. Jungkook, adik kekasihnya yang ia asumsikan memilik _brother complex_ ternyata dari dahulu menyetujui hubungannya dengan Yoongi. Dan lebihnya lagi, sekarang Jungkook membelanya daripada Yoongi.

Astaga, Hoseok ingin menangis bahagia sekarang.

"Aku benar-benar kecewa padamu, _hyung_. Hoseok- _hyung_ tidak pantas kau perlakukan seperti ini."

Bolehkah Hoseok memeluk Jungkook? Ia sangat bahagia sekarang.

Jungkook menyukainya!

Sedari tadi tidak ada yang berbicara selain Jungkook. Yoongi sendiri hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan ketika pundaknya bergetar, Jungkook mengira ia sudah membuat kakaknya menangis. Tidak apa, untuk saat ini Jungkook benar-benar kecewa dengan Yoongi.

Tetapi perkiraannya salah, karena setelahnya yang terdengar adalah suara tawa Yoongi yang menggema, diikuti oleh tawa Hoseok.

"Huh?" Jungkook menatap keduanya bergantian, apa kata-katanya lucu tadi? Sudah jelas Jungkook sedang sangat serius sekarang.

Hoseok yang pertama berdiri untuk memeluk Jungkook. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, adik ipar!"

"Apa?"

Tiba-tiba Yoongi datang, membawa kamera dan merekam wajah Jungkook sangat dekat.

" _It's a prank_!"

Hoseok dan Yoongi masih saja tertawa gemas, Jungkook sendiri masih kebingungan dan ia hanya menatap kedua orang itu bergantian. Sampai menit selanjutnya ia baru sadar dan mengerang dengan wajah yang ia sembunyikan dikedua telapak tangannya.

Kamera beralih ditangan Hoseok, ia merekam ketiganya dan melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Yoongi. " _Prank_ kita berhasil!"

Yoongi bertepuk tangan meriah, sesekali melirik Jungkook yang masih tidak percaya dengan kejadian sebelumnya. Yoongi terkekeh dan menghampiri adiknya, mengusap lengannya.

"Tenang saja, Kook-ah, aku tidak memiliki pikiran untuk berselingkuh dari Hoseok. Dan terima kasih, pada akhirnya kau secara tidak sadar mengatakan kau mencintai Hoseok."

Jungkook kembali mengerang, ia menatap Hoseok yang juga menatapnya dengan alis yang di naik turunkan. Inginnya ia mengelak, tetapi perkataan Yoongi memang benar. Dan memang benar Jungkook tidak pernah membenci Hoseok, ia hanya suka menjahilinya.

Tetapi lihat sekarang, ia kena getahnya.

"Aw, adik ipar, aku juga mencintaimu."

"AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH KESINI LAGI!"

.

" _Good job, babe_." Hoseok mengecup pelipis Yoongi dengan sang empu yang menoyor kepalanya kemudian.

"Kami telah berhasil melancarkan _prank_ pada Jungkook! Jika kalian ingin melihat lebih banyak _prank_ , beri kami banyak _like_ , dan jangan lupa untuk _subscribe channel_ Yoongi juga _channel_ -ku."

"AKU AKAN MEMBLOKIR _CHANNEL_ KALIAN BERDUA!"

Hoseok dan Yoongi tertawa, ternyata Jungkook masih merajuk.

"Sampai bertemu di video selanjutnya!"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **THE END**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Prank kedua sudah selesai~

Prank yang satu ini sering banget dibikin sama youtubers, dan aku pengen buat agak beda sedikit hehehe jadinya jungkook yang gatau apa apa kena prank hohohoho

Feel free kalau kalian mau berbagi ide di kolom review hehehe

Thank you for reading. I love you all and review please?

 ** _\- minyunghei_**


	9. Q & A Time!

**Not an update, but if you wanna read it then go ahead ^^**

Halloo semuaa '-'/

Pertama-tama aku mau mengucapkan beratus, beribu banyak terima kasih kepada kalian yang selalu membaca, review, follow, dan favorite fanfik ini :) I really appreciate it!

Dan maaf ini bukan update-an seperti biasanya hehe *ditimpuk

Aku disini hanya ingin meluruskan/? sesuatu yang mungkin juga masih kalian pertanyaan dalam fanfik ini :)

Jadi temenku kemarin baca fanfik ini dari awal sampai yang terbaru, dan saat itulah ia kebingungan dalam beberapa adegan.. atau apalah namanya itu -_-

Dan dia tanya banyak hal yang membuat dia bingung, yaudah pertanyaan itu aku tampung kaya moderator/?

Mungkin dari kalian ada juga mempertanyakan hal yang sama kaya temenku ini ^^ jadi silahkan disimak, kalau mau hehehe

.

.

 **1\. Ceritain dong waktu Hoseok nembak Yoongi**

Oke ini adalah privasi mereka berdua sebenarnya (?) dan ehem, sebagai yang menulis fanfik ini aku juga bingung harus ngarangnya gimana HAHAHAHA *ditimpuk(2)

Tapi dalam otak imajinasiku/? Hoseok sama Yoongi itu dulu temenan, temen jadi cinta semacam itulah, dan hal-hal klasik lainnya yang bisa kalian pikirkan hohoho. Mereka semacam _friends with benefit_ juga dulunya hm, tapi bukan yang anu anu gimana gitu ya nasty

Jadi ya, cuma itu aja yang kepikiran sekarang, di chapter boyfriend tag juga udah dijelaskan dimana mereka ketemu pertama kali so.. yeap

 **2\. Kenapa mereka jadi Youtubers?**

Hm, ini adalah pertanyaan yang membuat aku bertanya-tanya juga *ditimpuk(3)

Kenapa? Karena aku suka sobi dan aku suka yang berbau youtubers dan pada akhirnya memadukan keduanya HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Jawaban yang sangat memuaskan

 **3\. Kenapa channel Youtube mereka sendiri sendiri? Kenapa ga berdua aja?**

Nah ini, salah satu alasan kenapa aku sangat mencintai temenku yang banyak tanya ^^

Sejujurnya konsep awal/? fanfik ini tadinya juga mau aku buat channel mereka jadi berdua aja, macem youtubers couple gitu yekan. Tapi setelah mengetik chapter awal, aku kelepasan ngetik Hoseok yang bilang "Welcome to my channel"

Jadi ya... gitu deh HAHAHAHA

 **4\. Hoseok sama Yoongi tinggal serumah?**

Thats right ma fam!

Engga mereka ga nikah, cuma kumpul kebo *ditimpuk(4)

Dan kembali ke otak imajinasiku, Hoseok sama Yoongi memutuskan untuk tinggal bareng itu setelah anniversary mereka yang setahun hohoho, dan karena Hoseok itu ceritanya anak orang kaya, Yoongi mau mau aja disuruh tinggal serumah *GA

 **5\. Kalau serumah berarti mereka udah ngelakuin 'itu' dong? Kenapa ga dibuat cerita detailnya?**

Ini

Privasi

Sang

Penulis

Dan

Sobi

Jadi

Next!

 **6\. Jungkook adik kandung Yoongi?**

Oh engga, Yoongi nemuin Jungkook dipinggir jalan trus di adopsi jadi adeknya ^^

JELAS MEREKA DISINI KAKAK ADEK KANDUNG HOHOHO

 **7\. Jungkook ga punya channel youtube?**

Hm.. sebenernya aku kepikiran buat Jungkook jadi youtubers juga, tapi setelah itu aku mikir lagi

YANG AKU PIKIRIN KALAU JUNGKOOK PUNYA CHANNEL ITU DIBUAT TUTORIAL FITNES DAN SEMACAMNYA

DAN VIDEO PERTAMANYA NANTI JUDULNYA 'HOW TO GAIN MUSCLES'

Jadi, engga :) Jungkook ga punya

 **8\. Apa yang ngebuat Yoongi suka banget sama Taehyung?**

SIAPA SIH YANG GA SUKA TAEHYUNG?!

Suka yang dimaksud ini bukan suka 'cinta' ya, Yoongi cintanya sama Hoseok dan orangtuanya ;)

Karena Taehyung itu salah satu youtubers kesukaan Yoongi, di chapter tiga (kalau ga salah) udah aku jelasin kayanya kenapa Yoong suka sama Kim TaehyungKim

 **9\. Authornya sendiri ga punya channel youtube?**

Tidak ada, nyonya. Kalau pun aku bikin toh buat apa? Tapi lumayan sih bisa ngehasilin uang

Hm... kapan kapan aku buat HAHAHAHA

 **10\. Kenapa Hoseok ganteng?**

KARENA DIA JUNG HOSEOK KENAPA HARUS DIPERTANYAKAN LAGI?!

Ini adalah salah satu pertanyaan yang sangat salah ditanyakan oleh Hoseok biased seperti aku ini :) Jadi daripada ini habis dengan aku yang menjabari hal apa aja yang aku cintai dari Hoseok, kita udahan sampe sini ;)

.

.

Jadi itu adalah pertanyaan dari temenku setelah membaca fanfik ini :) dan bagi kalian juga yang memiliki pertanyaan yang sama, semoga jawaban ngawur itu dapat memuaskan hasrat anda :*

Kalau kalian ada pertanyaan mengenai fanfik ini atau mengenai apa pun itu, silahkan tanyakan dalam kolom review ^^ aku akan bales di chapter selanjutnya!

Dan ehekm.. sedikit bocoran untuk chapter selanjut adalah..

 **Hickey Prank!**

Masih dalam edisi pengetikan jadi harap kembali sabar dan menunggu hohoho

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini :)

 ** _\- minyunghei_**


	10. Prank 3

**Hickey Prank  
**

 **SoBi - BTS**

 **Warning (!) : BL, Youtubers!Au**

 _ **This Story Copyright © 2017 by minyunghei**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Prank #3**

* * *

Yoongi mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi rias miliknya, kamera yang berada di tangannya mengarah pada cermin yang memantulkan dirinya.

"Woah, selamat datang hari pembalasan." Yoongi membenarkan letak rambutnya, memberikan senyuman ketika dirasa rambutnya telah tertata sempurna.

"Yap, seperti yang kubilang tadi, sekarang adalah hari pembalasan dendamku. Bersiaplah Jung Hoseok, kau tidak akan lolos."

Yoongi menaruh kameranya di atas meja rias, masih mengarah kearah cermin agar tetap merekam dirinya. Ia mengambil sebuah _paper bag_ kecil yand disembunyikannya di dalam laci, menaruhnya diatas lalu mengeluarkan isinya. Didalamnya hanya ada terdapat _eye-shadow palette_ yang baru saja dibelinya kemarin.

"Setelah Hoseok mengerjaiku beberapa minggu lalu, aku akan membalasnya juga. Kalian pasti tahu _hickey prank_ bukan?" Yoongi menggoyangkan _eye-shadow palette_ ditangannya dengan sebuah senyuman miring.

"Betul sekali," Yoongi mulai membuka tutup _palette_ -nya dan tertegun ketika melihat begitu banyak warna yang awam dimatanya. "Aku akan membuat _hickey_ dengan menggunakan _make-up_."

"Tapi," Yoongi kembali tertegun, _brush_ kecil sudah berada ditangannya dan ia tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. "Ah, aku harus mencari caranya di internet."

Sambil melihat intruksi dari internet, Yoongi mulai memoleskan _brush_ -nya pada warna _dark pink_. Setelah merasa yakin warnanya tidak terlalu tebal, ia mulai memoleskannya di kulit leher, tepat diperpotongan lehernya. Membuat bulatan kecil dan berusaha untuk tidak terlalu terlihat.

Setelah merasa puas dengan hasilnya, Yoongi kembali membaca intruksi. Sekarang yang harus ia gunakan adalah warna _dark purple_. Matanya sesekali menatap jam yang berada di nakas samping ranjangnya. Hoseok sedang bermain futsal bersama temannya, dan mungkin ia akan kembali setengah jam lagi.

"Oke, warna terakhir." Yoongi menghela nafasnya, merasa puas ketika paduan warna pink dan ungu terlihat seperti sebuah _hickey_ sungguhan.

Warna terakhir adalah _dark blue_ , untuk membuatnya seperti sebuah memar sedikit. Yoongi memoleskannya disekitar lingkaran _hickey_ -nya, setelah itu memandukan sedikit ketiga warnanya.

Sentuhan terakhir adalah menyemprotkan sedikit _hair spray_ , semata-mata agar membuat _hickey_ buatannya tidak luntur mengenai bajunya juga untuk bertahan lebih lama.

"Wah," Yoongi mengambil kameranya untuk merekam hasil karyanya lebih dekat. "Aku berbakat menggunakan _make-up_." lalu terkekeh setelahnya.

"Semua sudah selesai, tinggal menunggu Hoseok pulang."

.

.

.

.

Yoongi sudah mengatur semua kamera tersembunyinya. Ia tengah bermalas-malasan diatas ranjangnya dengan ponsel ditangan ketika pintu utama terbuka.

"Oh! Hoseok pulang!"

Jadi ia buru-buru menyimpan ponselnya di bawah bantal, menarik selimut sebatas dagunya untuk menyembunyikan _hickey_ buatannya. Berpura-pura tidur seperti biasanya.

Jantung Yoongi berdetak kencang ketika ia menyadari bahwa Hoseok sudah memasuki kamar. Terdengar pergerakan kaki Hoseok yang berjalan kesana kemari, suara lemari terbuka juga terdengar. Yoongi asumsikan Hoseok sedang mengambil baju dan bergegas untuk mandi. Lagipula Yoongi juga tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan kekasihnya kalau masih bau keringat.

Setelah terdengar pintu kamar yang ditutup, Yoongi menghela nafas yang tanpa disadari telah ditahannya. "Ini benar-benar mendebarkan."

Yoongi tahu Hoseok tidak terlalu suka menghabiskan waktu yang lama untuk mandi, bahkan ketika tubuhnya bau luar biasa. Jadi ia kembali berpura-pura tidur, dan benar saja, setelah limabelas menit menunggu Hoseok kembali masuk kedalam kamar.

Ranjangnya berderit, menandakan Hoseok yang menaikinya. Yoongi menahan napasnya.

Setelahnya keadaan menjadi hening. Yang Yoongi asumsikan bahwa Hoseok tengah memainkan ponselnya. Dengan keadaannya yang memunggungi Hoseok, Yoongi membuka matanya perlahan, berkedip menatap kamera yang disembunyikannya di dekat lampu tidur.

Yoongi mendengar ponsel Hoseok ditaruh kembali ke atas nakas, maka ia kembali menutup matanya.

Hoseok merebahkan dirinya, membawa lengannya untuk memeluk Yoongi (yang pastinya ia kira sedang tertidur) dan memberikan kecupan lembut di pelipisnya.

Yoongi melenguh, membalikan posisinya untuk berhadapan dengan Hoseok. Menunggu beberapa detik untuk membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati kekasihnya yang sedang menatap lembut kearahnya. Yoongi jadi meleleh untuk sesaat.

"Selamat sore, putri tidur." Hoseok terkekeh ketika Yoongi hanya bisa memukul lemah dadanya.

Yoongi menguap, "Apa kau menang kali ini?" dan mendaratkan tangannya untuk mengelus pipi Hoseok.

Kerucutan bibir Hoseok menjadi jawaban yang tak perlu diperjelas lagi, Yoongi memutarkan bola matanya. Mulai sekarang ia harus mengingatkan kekasihnya untuk tidak sering-sering bermain futsal bersama temannya kalau mereka saja tidak pernah menang. Pernah sekali Hoseok pulang dengan keadaan kaki kanannya yang terseok-seok seperti orang buntu, Hoseok hanya bilang ia kena _sliding tackle_ , kena tiga kali.

"Ah, mengecewakan." Yoongi kembali memunggungi Hoseok, dan menarik selimutnya kembali sampai bahunya.

"Yoongi~" Hoseok merengkek dibelakangnya, kembali memeluk kekasihnya. Ia tahu Yoongi sedikit tidak senang dengan keputusannya bermain futsal tiap hari sabtu bersama temannya. Kata Yoongi, bermain futsal saja tidak bisa malah mengharapkan kemenangan.

Benar juga 'sih, tapi berlatih membuat sempurna 'kan?

Hoseok menengok kearah Yoongi, ingin kembali merengkek tetapi kekasihnya telah kembali tertidur. Ia jadi mengurungkan niatnya dan hanya menatapi wajah Yoongi dari dekat. Banyak orang bilang Yoongi itu pemalas, kerjaannya hanya tidur. Tetapi Hoseok tahu betul apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya, Yoongi selalu bekerja keras sampai-sampai membuat tubuhnya lelah. Kenapa banyak sekali orang yang mengomentari tanpa tahu seluk beluknya?

Hoseok tersenyum lembut, mengusapkan rambut halus Yoongi dengan gerakan yang lambat. Saat itulah matanya menatap sesuatu yang mengganggu pengelihatannya.

Di leher Yoongi, tepat di perpotongan lehernya, terdapat warna asing tapi familiar mengintip dari bawah selimut.

Tangan Hoseok menarik turun selimutnya, tanpa menyadari Yoongi yang berusaha matian-matian mengontrol detak jantungnya. Ketika selimut yang menutupi lehernya telah turun sampai ke dada, Hoseok sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara. Yoongi jadi resah menunggu, kenapa Hoseok diam saja? Dia melihatnya?

Tetapi Yoongi mendengar Hoseok memegap pelan, dan saat itulah Yoongi tahu bahwa Hoseok melihatnya.

"Apa-apaan.." suara Hoseok terdengar pelan ketika berbicara, Yoongi ingin tertawa.

Jemari Hoseok menyentuh _hickey_ buatannya dengan ragu-ragu. Yoongi berpura-pura bergerak gusar dalam tidurnya, menguap dan membuka matanya untuk menengok kebelakang menatap Hoseok yang balik menatapnya.

"Apa-apaan Min Yoongi?"

"Apa?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku melakukan apa?"

Hoseok mengerang dan mengusap wajahnya, setelah itu melepaskan pelukannya pada Yoongi dan terduduk di sisi ranjang. Yoongi ikut terduduk di kepala ranjang dengan menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuhnya, juga lehernya.

"Kau melakukan apa saat aku pergi?"

Suara Hoseok terdengar berbahaya, artinya ia sudah terperangkap dalam permainan Yoongi. Rasakan itu.

Untuk beberapaa detik tidak ada yang berbicara, bahkan Yoongi tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok dan semakin membuat kekasihnya kesal. Hoseok masih menunggu dengan sebelah alis naik ke atas.

Pada akhirnya Yoongi menjawab dengan jawaban yang sangat klasik. "Aku tidak melakukan apa pun, hanya tidur."

Mulut Hoseok membentuk bulat sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tidur," katanya, lalu menatap Yoongi kembali. "Dengan siapa?"

Walau pun ini adalah salah satu perangkap yang Yoongi buat sendiri, tetapi perkataan Hoseok benar-benar menusuk. Dan Yoongi bahkan belum menyiapkan jawaban yang pantas ketika situasi seperti ini terjadi.

 _Damn_.

Yoongi mencoba membela dirinya lagi, sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada selimut. "Aku tidur sendiri, Hoseok! Kenapa kau berpikir yang aneh-aneh."

Ia dapat melihat rahang Hoseok yang mengeras dan pandangannya menjadi tajam. Uh-oh, sepertinya Hoseok benar-benar marah padanya sekarang. Ketika Hoseok mendekat, Yoongi mencoba menggeser duduknya tetapi kekasihnya lebih dulu menarik selimutnya dan membuatnya melayang jatuh ke lantai.

"Bagaimana aku tidak berpikiran yang aneh-aneh kalau kau saja mempunyai _hickey_ disini!"

Yoongi harusnya tahu, Hoseok itu orang yang periang, tidak bisa diam, dan berisik. Maka ketika Hoseok semarah ini terlihat sangat menyeramkan. Sekarang ia harus melakukan apa?

Yoongi menelan ludahnya susah payah, kenapa ia yang kena getahnya sekarang. "Aku tidak melakukannya pada siapa pun!"

"Kau mau mengelak sekarang? Sudah jelas ada buktinya di hadapanku! Dan aku tidak memberikan _hickey_ padamu hari ini karena kau memintaku untuk tidak melakukannya. Tapi sekarang? Kau melakukannya dengan siapa?"

"Hoseok dengarkan aku-"

"Kau yang dengarkan-"

"Aku tidak melakukannya pada siapa pun karena aku membuatnya sendiri!"

"... Apa?"

Yoongi pada akhirnya tertawa, sangat kencang sampai-sampai ia berguling kembali ke atas kasur. Hoseok masih terdiam di tempatnya dan mencerna baik-baik perkataan Yoongi.

Melihat Hoseok yang diam saja menjadi kesempatan Yoongi untuk mengambil kamera yang tersembunyi di meja nakasnya. Merekam wajah Hoseok yang kosong dengan mulut terbuka sedikit.

" _It's a prank_!"

Barulah setelah mendengar perkataan itu Hoseok kembali bernafas, tubuhnya ambruk kebelakang dan mendarat di atas ranjang. Yoongi terkekeh, medekati Hoseok dengan masih merekamnya.

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu keahlianku dengan _make-up_?" Hoseok masih belum berbicara, lengannya menutupi matanya dan helaan nafas berat keluar dari mulutnya.

"Syukurlah," akhirnya Hoseok mengeluarkan suaranya. "Kau tidak tahu seberapa marahnya aku tadi."

Yoongi hanya bergumam, menarik lengan Hoseok untuk tidak menutupi wajahnya dan menariknya untuk terduduk. "Aku tahu, kau terlihat menakutkan jika sedang marah."

Selanjutnya Hoseok memeluk Yoongi lagi, mengusapkan keningnya di pundak Yoongi dengan kedua lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya. Yoongi memutar kameranya, menangkap keduanya untuk masuk kedalam layar selagi Hoseok masih memeluknya.

"Aku berhasil mengerjai Hoseok! Jika kalian menginginkan lebih banyak video seperti ini, beri banyak _like_ dan _comment_! Jangan lupa _subscribe_ _channel_ -ku dan _channel_ Hoseok juga!"

Yoongi mendesis ketika Hoseok mengeratkan pelukannya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, biasanya diakhir video siapa pun itu, Hoseok yang paling sering berbicara.

"Sampai bertemu di video selanjutnya! Hosek menjauhlah, aku ingin membersihkan _hickey_ -nya."

* * *

.

.

.

.

 ** _THE END_**

.

.

.

.

HAYOO SIAPA YANG MENUNGGU HICKEY PRANK NYA HOHOHOHO

Sekarang Yoongi yang ngasih prank karena dia butuh bales dendam/?

Seperti yang aku bilang di Q&A kemarin, kalau kalian ada pertanyaan pasti aku jawab ^^

Dan **sendal suwalo** ada pertanyaans (pake 's' katanya, soalnya ga cuma satu) yang mudah mudahan kejawab semua yap :*

sendal suwalo asks:

Kenapa hoseok kalo mulai ngerapp auranya jd beda? **KARENA SUDAH DITAKDIRKAN SEPERTI ITU AKU JUGA BINGUNG YHA LORD**  
Kenapa hoseok kalo ngerapp keliatan hot bgt? **yang ini aku gatau mau jawab apa karena kalau hoseok udah ngerapp aku gabisa mikir lagi**  
Kenapa hoseok kalo ngerapp mukenye tamvan bgt? **KARENA DIA JUNG HOSEOK DUH**  
Kenapa hoseok kalo ngedance (bukan girl group dance yg bikin alaynya dia kumat -_-) bikin hoseok berubah ga kaya hoseok? **HIPS DONT LIE**  
Kenapa garis rahang hoseok tegas banget? **jangan tanyakan kenapa, wajahnya memang sempurna ko :")**  
Kenapa dagu hoseok runcing banget? **karena wajahnya panjang/?**  
Kenapa hidung hoseok mancung gt? **SETUJU BANGET IH MACEM PEROSOTAN ANAK PAUD**  
Kenapa jidat hoseok mempesona? **KEMBALIKAN JIDAT HOSEOK 2K17**  
Kenapa min yoongi makin kesini makin keliatan uke banget? **GATAU IH GATAU TAPI BENER YHA AMPUN ANAK GADIS SATU ITU**  
Katanyaaa swagg! Mana ada swag begituu hah? Yg ada malah pengen gw semein tau! **STUJU BOSQUE**  
Kenapaa min yoongi makin mungil gitu? **mungkin karena jimin tinggian/?**  
Kenapa min yoongi cantik banget? **IKR, ANAK GADIS PERAWAN AJA LEWAT CANCIKNYA**  
Tapi kenapa kadang dia bs keliatan cantik sekaligus tamvan di waktu yg sama? **karena bagaimana pun juga dia adalah lelaki/?**  
Kenapa min yoongi ga bisa gw semein? **SEMENYA BANYAK BOSQUE, NGANTRI DULU YA**  
Apa salah gw? Apa karna gw cewek, trus gw ga boleh semein diaa? **ko sedih bacanya :"**  
Kan gw juga pengen jd salah satu diantara 6 manusia yg semein yoongi! **AKU IKUTAN YA**

Ya kira-kira itulah pertanyaannya, dan jawabannya sangat tidak berfaedah kan hohohoho

Silahkan yang mempunyai pertanyaan seputar cerita ini, bts, atau saya *ohok* bisa ditanyakan dalam kolom review ^^

Thank you for reading. I love you all and review please?

 _ **\- minyunghei**_


	11. It's Kinda Lazy Sunday

**Vlog #3 | It's Kinda Lazy Sunday  
**

 **SoBi - BTS**

 **Warning (!) : BL, Youtubers!Au**

 _ **This Story Copyright © 2017 by minyunghei**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Vlog #3**

* * *

"Belanja bulanan~"

Hoseok bergumam senang sembari mengarahkan kameranya kepada Yoongi yang tengah mendorong troli. Kekasihnya itu bahkan tidak memperdulikan Hoseok yang sedari tadi merekamnya, ia hanya terfokus pada deretan daging cincang yang rencananya ingin dibeli.

"Yoongi," Hoseok merengek, menyenggol bahu Yoongi dan hampir membuat bungkusan daging cincang ditangannya jatuh.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya. "Kenapa?" dan pada akhirnya memberikan perhatian penuh pada Hoseok.

"Jangan abaikan aku, kau tahu 'kan aku yang memegang uangnya." bibir Hosoek mengerucut, tetapi setelahnya menyeringai senang ketika melihat Yoongi yang menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Kau aneh." lalu Yoongi kembali mengabaikan Hoseok dan berjalan mendorong trolinya meninggalkan kekasihnya dibelakang.

Hoseok mengerucutkan bibirnya, memutar layar kamera kearahnya dan mulai berjalan mengikuti langkah Yoongi. "Halo semuanya! Seperti yang kalian tahu, kami tidak terlalu sering membuat _v_ _log_ seperti ini karena kami ingin tetap mendapatkan privasi." alis Hoseok bergerak naik turun seraya tersenyum miring.

"Tetapi hari ini aku dan Yoongi berencana pergi belanja bulanan dan aku berpikir, kenapa tidak memanjakan kalian dengan kegiatan kami yang sudah pasti jarang kalian lihat?" Hoseok tertawa setelahnya, dan Yoongi yang berjalan didepannya bahkan sampai menengok kearah kekasihnya hanya untuk menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

Hoseok balas menatap Yoongi, melayangkan sebuah ciuman diudara yang membuat Yoongi berpura-pura muntah. Membuat Hoseok terkekeh karena kekasihnya itu terkadang suka bercanda juga. Kameranya sekarang kembali merekam Yoongi dari belakang, memastikan tubuhnya tertangkap dalam layar dari kepala sampai kaki.

"Hari ini Yoongi berpakaian manis sekali, aku tidak pernah mengira kuning adalah warna yang sangat lembut sampai Yoongi memakai _sweater_ itu."

"Hoseok."

"Ya, sayang?"

Yoongi tidak menjawab, lebih memilih berhenti dan berbalik menatap Hoseok, sebelah tangannya masih memegang troli dan sebelahnya lagi menggapai lengan Hoseok untuk menariknya mendekat. Hoseok menurut, dan sebelah tangannya ikut memegang troli bersama Yoongi.

Pada akhirnya Yoongi melanjutkan ucapannya. "Jangan berdiri jauh-jauh dan diamlah."

Hoseok mendekut, memfokuskan kameranya pada Yoongi lagi. "Manis sekali~ kalian lihat pipinya memerah 'kan?"

"Serius, diamlah Hoseok."

.

.

.

"Mungkin kalian tidak tahu, tapi Yoongi bisa memasak."

Hoseok menaruh kameranya di ujung meja, memastikan keduanya masuk kedalam layar sebelum ia duduk di sebrang Yoongi. Kekasihnya itu masih saja sibuk membuat minuman, Hoseok tidak peduli apa yang Yoongi karena memang apapun yang Yoongi buat akan selalu terasa nikmat di mulutnya.

Hoseok menepukkan kedua tangannya, menimbulkan bunyi yang nyaring menggema di sekitar dapur. " _Fun fact_! Yoongi hanya memasak untukku."

Biarpun Hoseok sudah mencodongkan tubuhnya kearah kamera dengan suara berbisik, tetapi Yoongi masih tetap bisa mendengarnya.

"Aku juga memasak untuk Jungkookie." tambahnya sembari menaruh dua gelas jus jeruk di atas meja makan.

"Huh," Hoseok mendecak setelahnya, menopang dagunya sambil menatap Yoongi. "Tetapi kau lebih sering bersamaku, jadi sudah pasti kau selalu memasak untukku." dan diakhiri sebuah kedipan sebelah mata.

Yoongi tidak begitu peduli dengan apa yang Hoseok lakukan, apa lagi jika sudah ada makanan di hadapannya. Jadi, ia bahkan tidak memberikan perhatian pada kekasihnya dan hanya memulai makannya.

Membiarkan Hoseok yang menyilangkan lengannya didepan dada dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, tapi tidak seperti ini caranya."

.

"Yoongi, mau main _game_?"

Setelah mereka selesai makan dan membersihkan dapur, Hoseok langsung menarik lengan Yoongi menuju ruang tengah. Keduanya duduk di atas sofa, Hoseok sibuk mencari tripod yang (seharusnya) ada di samping rak buku, dan Yoongi hanya menunggunya sembari merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa.

" _Game_ apa? Aku tidak menerima yang aneh-aneh." Hoseok sudah menemukan tripodnya, mengatur kameranya sebentar sebelum duduk disamping Yoongi.

Ia terkekeh setelahnya. "Bukan yang aneh, hanya kertas gunting batu."

Sebelah alis Yoongi terangkat, menatap Hoseok sedikit tidak yakin. Karena walaupun mereka bermain hal sesimpel kertas gunting batu, Hoseok tidak mungkin membuat permainan ini begitu simpel. "Um, oke?"

"Aku sering melihat video ini di _twitter_ , kita bermain kertas gunting batu tapi jika aku menang, aku harus menciummu-"

"Harus?"

"-dan jika kau yang menang, hm.. Kau mau apa?"

"Menendangmu keluar dari sini."

Hoseok memegap, berpura-pura kaget dengan pilihan Yoongi (walaupun ia tahu Yoongi tidak akan pernah bisa melakukan itu). "Jahat," lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Biasanya yang aku lihat mereka memilih menampar."

"Jadi kau mau kutampar?"

"E-eh jangan!"

Yoongi menghela nafasnya, mengambil bantalan sofa dan memeluknya. "Aku akan memukulmu dengan ini." sembari menunjuk bantal yang dipeluknya.

"Oke!"

Permainan dimulai, untuk beberapa kali Yoongi sudah menang dua kali berturut-turut dan pada akhirnya bisa menampilkan senyuman percaya dirinya. "Ha! Kau lupa aku rajanya main kertas gunting batu?" lalu tertawa senang setelahnya.

Semangat Hoseok tidak bisa patah begitu saja, setiap Yoongi memukulnya dengan bantal, ia hanya terdiam. Lagi pula ia tidak bisa mengelaknya kalau Yoongi saja memukulnya sambil tertawa senang seperti itu. Membuat Hoseok diam-diam bangga pada dirinya sendiri karena ia telah membuat kekasihnya bahagia dengan hal sekecil ini.

Dan pada saatnya Hoseok menang, ia tidak bisa menahan senyuman lima jarinya. Yoongi hanya memutarkan bola matanya, dan baru menutup matanya rapat-rapat ketika Hoseok sudah menangkupkan wajahnya.

Satu kecupan di pipi.

Yoongi membuka matanya, mendapati Hoseok yang tersenyum miring dengan kedua alisnya yang naik turun.

"Ha! Kena."

Yoongi mendecak dan bantalnya mendarat dengan aman di wajah Hoseok. Sedangkan kekasihnya mulai tertawa gemas ketika melihat wajah Yoongi yang memerah. Oh, ya ampun.

"Wah, wah. Kau benar-benar mengira aku akan menciummu di bibir?"

Oh, astaga. Yoongi benar-benar ingin mengelak. Tetapi apa yang Hoseok katakan itu benar.

Jadi, yang Yoongi lakukan selanjutnya adalah kembali memukul Hoseok dengan bantalnya.

Hoseok hanya terkekeh, berusaha menghalangi wajahnya dari pukulan bantal Yoongi dengan lengannya. Setelah dirasanya Yoongi mulai lengah, barulah Hoseok mengambil bantalnya dan membuangnya entah kemana.

Dan Hoseok menggapai wajah Yoongi lagi, memajukan tubuhnya agar dapat mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat tepat di bibir kekasihnya sebagai akhiran yang manis.

Setelahnya Hoseok menyatukan kedua kening mereka, tersenyum sangat lembut ketika melihat Yoongi yang sudah memerah semua wajahnya. Hoseok tertawa.

"Kena."

.

"Ah, hari minggu malas yang menyenangkan."

Akhir dari minggu ini adalah keduanya yang merebahkan tubuh di atas ranjang. Hoseok menyebutnya ' _cuddling time_ ', tapi Yoongi menyebutnya waktu menuju alam mimpi. Karena jika ia sudah berada di dekapan Hoseok, sudah pasti matanya akan memberat dan bisa menutup kapan saja.

Hoseok mengeratkan pelukannya dipundak Yoongi, membuat sang kekasih semakin dalam di dada Hoseok. Dan setelahnya Yoongi memukul pelan dada Hoseok karena ia tidak bisa bernafas.

"Kurasa sampai disini saja aku merekam kegiatan minggu malas kita." Ia tidak pernah lupa untuk memberikan Yoongi kecupan lembut dipelipisnya, dan tanpa sepengetahuannya perlakuan itu semakin membuat Yoongi mengantuk.

Hoseok mengangkat sedikit kepalanya untuk bisa menatap Yoongi. "Dan Yoongi sudah dijalan menuju alam mimpi." kamera yang masih setia ditangannya mendekat kearah wajah Yoongi. "Manis, manis~"

Hoseok meringis ketika ia baru merasakan tangannya yang mulai pegal memegangi kameranya seharian. "Yap! Kurasa aku harus mengakhirinya disini, Yoongi sudah tidur." dan terkekeh setelahnya, Hoseok sebisa mungkin membuat suaranya pelan.

"Kuharap kalian suka dengan video ini! Beri banyak _like_ dan _comment_! Jangan lupa _subscribe_ _channel_ Yoongi juga jika kalian belum melakukannya. Beri banyak cinta untuk kami!"

Sebelum benar-benar mengakhirinya, Hoseok kembali memberikan kecupan di kening Yoongi sebagai penutupnya.

"Sampai bertemu di video selanjutnya!"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **THE END**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haiii~ untuk sekarang bukan prank dulu yaa karena aku masih bingung/? wkwk

Thanks to yoongi yang telah menginspirasi cerita ini dengan sweater kuningnya itu

SUPER SOFT YA AMPUN MANA PAS LAGI DANCE NOT TODAY PUNDAKNYA GOYANG GOYANG GITU LUCU BANGET IH KZL

KASIH YOONGI LEBIH BANYAK SWEATER KUNING 2K17

Dan disini pun aku akan menjawab pertanyaan dari **chimpark22** ^^

chimpark22 asks:

kenapa kakak ngebiasin hoseok? **apakah harus ada alasan? KARENA AKU GATAU KENAPAA huhu mungkin karena jidatnya..**  
trs kenapa kakak suka sope? **SOUL PARTNER DONT LIE/?**  
kakak line berapa? **emm berapa ya hohohoho pokoknya gak tua lah wkwk**  
trs aslinya mana? **asli jawa, klaten wkwk tinggal di tangsel sekarang**  
jd army sejak kpn? **dari jaman I WANNA BIG HOUSE, BIG CARS, AND BIG RING**  
lagu bts yg paling suka di dengerin apa? **aduh banyaaaak banget, tapi yang selalu jadi paporit itu dead leaves, can you turn off your phone, move, 2nd grade, wings, you never walk alone, we are bulletproof pt 1 (A BOP!)**

Sudah terjawab ya hehehe, semoga memuaskan ^^ dan terima kasih yang udah nunggu fanfik ini untuk update, lopek buat kalian~

Thank you for reading. I love you all and review please?

 _ **\- minyunghei**_


	12. Would You Rather

**Would You Rather**

 **SoBi - BTS**

 **Warning (!) : BL, Youtubers!Au**

 _ **This Story Copyright © 2017 by minyunghei**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak memegang kamera ini."

Hoseok berujar dramatis sambil mengangkat kameranya ke udara, berpura-pura menangis. Sedangkan Yoongi yang tengah memainkan ponselnya hanya mengabaikan, ia tidak mau berkomentar apa pun kalau Hoseok sedang dalam mode berlebihannya.

Dilihatnya Hoseok tengah mengatur tripod depan sofa yang tengah Yoongi tiduri, dan perasaan tidak enak itu menghampirinya ketika Hoseok mulai mengambil kameranya.

"Hobi," Yoongi memanggil untuk mengalihkan perhatian Hoseok. "Kau sedang apa?"

Hoseok bergumam senang. "Kita harus membuat video, Yoongi. Kita harus memberikan asupan kepada mereka yang membutuhkan."

Dan lagi, Yoongi hanya terdiam jika Hoseok sudah mulai berlebihan. Lagipula selama Hoseok yang menyiapkan segalanya, Yoongi tidak bisa menolak.

"Lalu, kita buat video apa?"

.

.

.

.

" _Welcome to my channel_!"

Seperti biasa, Hoseok berseru heboh dengan Yoongi yang tersenyum tipis di sampingnya.

"Maaf membuat kalian sengsara tanpa asupan selama beberapa minggu, aku dan Yoongi baru selesai berlibur!"

Bagus sekali, pikir Yoongi. Ia sangat yakin setelah video ini telah di- _upload_ akan ada banyak _comment_ yang meminta video perjalanan berlibur mereka. Dan Yoongi sedang tidak siap mengedit sesuatu.

Hey, kalian mungkin tidak tahu tapi Yoongi yang mengedit semua video mereka.

Yah, kalau Hoseok tidak puas dengan hasilnya ia yang akan menambahkan beberapa _scene_.

Jadi intinya mereka berkerja bersama.

"Hey, Yoongi-ya, aku berfikir kenapa kita tidak membuat _channel_ berdua?" lengan Hoseok entah bagaimana sudah melingkar dipundak Yoongi, seperti biasa untuk membawanya lebih dekat.

"Tidak terima kasih, aku ingin fokus dengan _channel_ ku saja." jawaban Yoongi terlampau cepat, bahkan Hoseok belum sempat mengakhiri perkataannya dan itu membuat kekasihnya mengerucutkan bibir.

"Jahat," Hoseok melepaskan rangkulan untuk mengambil ponselnya. " _Anyway_ , kita akan bermain _would you rather_!"

"Yeay." Yoongi berseru dengan tidak bersemangat.

Hoseok terkekeh melihatnya. Mereka baru saja selesai berlibur dan pulang kemarin, jadi Hoseok yakin Yoongi masih lelah dan Hoseok berjanji untuk membuat sesi video ini lebih cepat. Karena kalau boleh jujur, tubuhnya juga lelah. Tetapi Hoseok akan memberikan sedikit asupan untuk _viewers_ tercintanya.

"Aku sudah mencari beberapa pertanyaan dari internet. Tidak banyak, hanya lima karena setelah ini aku dan Yoongi ingin melanjutkan kegiatan kami yang tertunda."

Yoongi dapat melihat alis Hoseok yang naik turun dari sudut matanya. Sekali lagi, Yoongi tidak peduli dan hanya membiarkan Hoseok yang gemas mengecupi pelipisnya.

"Oke! Kita mulai!"

 _Would you rather kiss on the cheek or kiss on the forehead?_

"Hm," Hoseok bergumam pelan. "Aku lebih memilih mencium Yoongi di pipi."

"Tapi aku lebih memilihmu menciumku di kening."

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah, hanya terlihat sangat manis."

Dan Hoseok hanya bisa memeluk erat kekasihnya yang tidak kalah manis. Yoongi itu memang tidak terduga.

 _Would you rather peck on the lips or french kiss?_

"Fren-"

" _Peck on the lips_ , tentu saja."

Mulut Hoseok masih terbuka karena Yoongi yang memotong ucapannya barusan. Matanya menyipit menatap Yoongi yang buru-buru mengalihkan pertanyaan selanjutnya.

"Serius, Yoon, aku tahu kau menikmati _french kiss_ -ku."

Dan setelahnya Hoseok terjatuh dari sofa.

 _Would you rather date someone older or younger than you?_

"Astaga, pertanyaan mudah." Hoseok menjetikan jarinya dan kembali merangkul Yoongi. "Tentu saja yang lebih tua, karena kekasihku Min Yoongi."

"Kau bilang aku tua?!"

Dan tiba-tiba saja Yoongi berteriak tepat ditelinganya. Menghempaskan rangkulan lengan Hoseok dengan kasar.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu!" Hoseok membela dirinya

"Kau menyiratkannya secara tidak langsung!"

"Maksudku-"

"Panggil aku _hyung_ lagi mulai sekarang!"

"Apa? Hey, aku tidak bilang kau tua!"

Yoongi tidak menjawab apa pun setelah itu dan hanya menatap Hoseok dengan pandangan tajam.

Hoseok berteriak didalam hati.

"Baik, baik, Yoongi- _hyung_."

 _Would you rather date me or be my friend?_

"Aku mulai berpikir untuk menjadi teman untuk Hoseok."

Hoseok menggeram, "Yoongi, kau masih marah?"

Tatapan Yoongi berhasil membuat Hoseok kembali menggeram dan ia mengoreksinya. "Yoongi- _hyung_ ," dan mengucapkannya dengan penuh penekanan.

Yoongi menahan tawanya. Ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk memeluk Hoseok jadi ia melakukannya dan tentu saja langsung membalasnya.

"Aku mana mungkin bisa marah padamu."

 _Would you rather cuddle or makeout?_

Hoseok dan Yoongi saling menatap satu sama lain, berbicara tanpa sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut.

" _Cuddle_!" dan keduanya berseru dengan kompak, sama-sama tidak menyangka bahwa mereka akan menjawab hal yang sama. Dengan mata yang melebar keduanya tertawanya setelah itu.

"Well, Yoongi itu _cuddly-person_. Siapa pun yang melihatnya pasti ingin memeluknya." Hoseok berujar dengan kepala yang mengangguk. Fakta.

"Oh," kening Yoongi berkedut. "Jadi kau membolehkan orang asing memelukku sembarangan karena aku _cuddly-person_?"

Oh tidak, jangan lagi. "Bukan seperti itu maksudku."

Dan untungnya tidak ada pertengkaran lagi karena Yoongi hanya membiarkannya.

Hoseok mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggeserkan duduknya untuk semakin dekat denga kekasihnya. "Aku tahu kau mencintaiku." kembali melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Yoongi.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya lalu menengok kearah Hoseok yang mulai tersenyum. Keadaan menjadi hening karena Yoongi terlalu larut dalam sorot mata Hoseok yang menyiratkan cinta. Si Bodoh ini sangat mencintainya, dan Yoongi pun juga sangat mencintainya.

Jadi ia memberikan kecupan kilat di bibir Hoseok. Tersenyum setelahnya.

"Tentu saja aku mencintaimu."

.

"Jika kalian menyukai video ini beri banyak _like_ dan _comment_!"

"Dan sampai jumpa di video selanjutnya!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

 _ **THE END**_

.

.

.

Iya tau ko endingnya tidak seperti biasa/?

Haloo ketemu lagi deh kita di apdetan sobi ini hehehe

Selamat hari raya idul fitri semuaaa tau ko telat tapi aku mau ngucapin aja. Mohon maaf ya kalau aku ada salah sama kalian ^^

Ceritanya pasangan ini abis berlibur gituu jadinya ga upload video apa apa wkwkwk (Padahal akunya yang baru balik pulang kampung)

Thank you for reading. I love you all and review please?

 _ **\- minyunghei**_


End file.
